el pasado vive en el futuro
by amtox100pre
Summary: bueno es la historia de un grupo 4 de chicos que se conocen de niños utau, ikuto, kukai y amu, kukai y amu son hermanos y bueno obvio utau e ikuto tambien son hermanos, pero un dia utau e ikuto se van a francia para nejorar con sus talentos, pero antes de irse los 2 se confiesan a kukai y amu, ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan?, bueno nada mas es lo que se me ocurre
1. Capítulo 1 la despedida

El pasado vive en el futuro.

**CAPITULO 1: LA DESPEDIDA.**

**Flash back. (Hace 10 años atrás)**

**Una pequeña niña peli rosa de aproximadamente 5 años, corría tras un niño peli azul de aproximadamente 7 años. La pequeña niña corría intentando alcanzarlo, mientras le gritaba.**

**-ikuto-kun espera!-**

**-trata de alcanzarme amu- grito ikuto sonriendo.**

**-espérame ikutooo!- grito amu mientras reía.**

**-ajaja alcánzame si pue… aah- dijo sin alcanzar a terminar, ya había tropezado cayendo sobre el césped del parque.**

**-onee-tan ¿estás bien? ¿No te has lastimado?- pregunto una niña de coletas rubia de aproximadamente 5 años al igual que la peli rosa.**

**-tranquila utau, no me a pasado nada- dijo parándose del césped -¿vez?- dijo mientras le mostraba que no le había pasado nada.**

**-ikuto-kun ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la pequeña peli rosa.**

**-¿otra más?- dijo rascándose la cabeza –sí, estoy bien no a pasado nada- dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos de las pequeñas niñas.**

**Los tres niños fueron cada cual a su casa utau e ikuto acompañaron a la pequeña amu a su casa y se despidieron.**

**-adiós ikuto-kun, utau-chan- dijo amu agitando su mano en el aire.**

**-adiós amu-chan nos vemos mañana en Devil West - dijo utau también agitando su mano en el aire.**

**-adiós amu- dijo ikuto con una sonrisa.**

**La pequeña amu entro en su casa y saludo a su hermano mayor kukai de cabello castaño, de aproximadamente 7 años quien había regresado de su partido de futbol. Luego de eso cenaron mientras todos estaban hablando.**

**-oye amu-chan cuéntanos como estuvo tu día con ikuto-kun y utau-chan- dijo su madre midori. **

**-estupendo, jugamos todo el día- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-genial hermanita- dijo kukai.**

**-me alegra que te diviertas- dijo su padre tsumugu.**

**-kukai-kun cuéntanos ¿ganaron el partido?- pregunto su madre midori.**

**-por supuesto ma- dijo orgulloso kukai -pero me hubiese gustado ir a jugar con utau-chan- dijo un poco triste**

**Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de su hermana amu.**

**-ya one-tan sé que te hubiera encantado ver a utau-chan jugar contigo, ya que siempre juegan juntos y le dices que cante porque te encanta su hermosa voz como dices tu- dijo amu y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas de ver a su hermano que estaba igual que un tomate (o/o).**

**-¿¡QUE DICES!? YO NUNCA DIGO ESA CLASE DE COSAS, pero es verdad que canta muy bonito- dijo aun sonrojado, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa pícara –igual yo puedo jugar con utau-chan y dejarte tranquila con ikuto-kun, porque según yo te veo muy feliz con la compañía de ikuto-kun, hasta sonríes más que cuando estás conmigo, hasta le pides que toque el violín para ti porque al igual que yo dices que el toca hermoso, se ve que te gusta mucho ikuto-kun- dijo kukai entre carcajadas, mientras la que antes reía igual que kukai ahora estaba sonrojada como tomate (o/o).**

**-hjm ya cállate- dijo amu enojada y aun sonrojada.**

**-NOOOOO, MI PEQUEÑA AMU, NO PUEDE GUSTARLE UN CHICO, NOOOO ME REUSO A QUE MI PEQUEÑA ESTE ENAMORADA- gritaba tsumugu mientras que lloraba a mares (TT^TT).**

**-yah, ya amor no pasa nada- trataba de calmarlo midori.**

**Amu y kukai los miraban con una gotita al estilo anime. Luego de eso terminaron de comer y fueron a dormir**

**(-_-").**

**-oaaa…- bostezo la pequeña peli rosa, mientras se recostaba en su cama.**

_**-mañana iré al instituto Devil West y volveré a ver a ikuto-kun-**_** pensaba la pequeña amu.**

**Al siguiente día.**

**Amu recién despertaba para ir al instituto.**

**-buenos días mama- dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar.**

**-buenos días amu-chan, otra vez despiertas tarde ni deberías de desayunar tan tranquila tu hermano se acaba de ir- dijo ella mientras dejaba el desayuno de tsumugu en la mesa.**

**-¿¡QUEEEE!?- grito amu (o.O) – ¿qué hora es?- pregunto más calmada amu.**

**-7:48- dijo midori mirándola.**

**Amu comió deprisa y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano, quien ya se había ido al instituto.**

**-espera! Oneee-tan!- grito amu cuando lo vio.**

**-si no te apuras de dejare- dijo mirándola enojado (****).**

**-moooo que malo eres al dejar a tu hermanita- dijo amu haciendo puchero (¬3¬).**

**-ya corramos o llegaremos tarde, otra vez- dijo kukai empezando a correr.**

**Ya en el instituto.**

**-kukai-kun, amu-chan por aquí!- grito utau agitando su mano.**

**-buenos días ikuto-kun, utau-chan- dijeron amu y kukai saludándolos.**

**-buenos días amu-chan, kukai-kun- dijeron los dos al unísono.**

**Los cuatro entraron a clase utau y amu iban juntas al mismo salón mientras que ikuto y kukai a otro.**

**En el 1° receso. (utau y amu)**

**-y amu-chan dime ¿te le confesaras a mi hermano?- pregunto ansiosa utau.**

**-EHHH!- dijo amu sonrojada (o/o) –no lo sé, aun no lo he pensado- dijo amu aun sonrojada.**

**-oh vamos amu-chan, tienes que hacerlo- dijo utau.**

**-no, no creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo amu avergonzada.**

**(Con ikuto y kukai).**

**-oye ikuto-kun- lo llamo kukai.**

**-hmm- dijo ikuto mirándolo.**

**-dime ¿Cuándo piensas confesarte a mi hermana?- le pregunto curioso.**

**-no lo sé- respondió ikuto con un ligero sonrojo.**

**-vamos, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué dudas tanto?- le pregunto kukai.**

**-porque creo que es muy pronto no sé si amu me corresponde, cuando me asegure eso lo hare- dijo ikuto.**

**Luego de esas charlas volvieron a sus aulas. Luego de unas horas volvieron al 2° receso. **

**-chicos por aquí!- dijo utau agitando su mano.**

**-sí, sí, ya vamos- dijo kukai.**

**Ikuto y kukai se sentaron al lado de las pequeñas niñas, en el césped del patio del instituto.**

**-es increíble que pudiéramos convencer a nuestros padres para que nos dejen ir a su mismo instituto- dijo utau mirando a amu y a kukai.**

**-pero eso no fue fácil, recuerda que tuvimos que hacer los quehaceres por un mes- dijo ikuto comiendo su almuerzo.**

**-sí, pero valió la pena ¿cierto?- dijo utau con una sonrisa.**

**-hmm- dijo ikuto.**

**-chicos no nos olvidemos que hoy iremos a cenar a su casa- dijo amu con una sonrisa.**

**-por supuesto que no- dijo utau.**

**-¿y alguien sabe que cenaremos?- pregunto kukai.**

**-ni idea, pero muero de ganas de saber- dijo ikuto.**

**-ustedes no piensan en otra cosa que no sea la comida- dijeron amu y utau con una gotita al estilo anime (¬.¬").**

**-jajajjajaa- rieron todos.**

**Al final de clases. (En la entrada)**

**-ok chicos no tardaremos en vernos de nuevo- dijo kukai.**

**-nunca tardamos one-tan, ya que si no los vamos a buscar, ellos vienen a buscarnos- dijo amu.**

**-ajajajja eso es cierto- rio ikuto.**

**-sip, es que estar en casa nos aburre- dijo utau rascando su cabeza.**

**-bien, nos vemos luego entonces- dijo kukai**

**-si nos vemos luego- dijeron utau e ikuto, mientras veían irse a kukai y amu.**

**-vamos utau- dijo ikuto revolviendo sus cabellos.**

**-sip- dijo utau mirándolo con una sonrisa.**

**-oye one-tan- dijo utau llamándolo.**

**-hmm- dijo el mirándola.**

**-tú crees ¿que nuestros padres los invitaron para decirles que nos iremos a parís-Francia?-pregunto utau.**

**-no lo sé utau, no lo sé, pero si es para eso veremos qué sucederá- dijo ikuto mirando el camino por el que se habían ido amu y kukai.**

**Los 2 se fueron a su casa.**

**-llegamos mama, papa- dijeron utau e ikuto.**

**-hola chicos ¿Cómo estuvo su día?- pregunto su madre souko.**

**-hola ikuto-kun- dijo su padre aruto, revolviendo los cabellos del peli azul –hola mí pequeña utau-chan- dijo alzándola en brazos.**

**-jajaja ya pa bájame- dijo entre risas la pequeña utau.**

**-bien chicos vayan a cambiarse que dentro de poco vendrán los hinamori- dijo souko sonriéndoles a utau e ikuto.**

**-sip ma…- dijeron los chicos.**

**-bien los tsukiyomi cenaran con los hinamori- dijo aruto.**

**Los 2 chicos subieron a sus cuartos a cambiarse.**

**Ikuto se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa negra.**

**Utau se puso un una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas negra y una camiseta que descubría sus hombros y traía escrito "love you", de un color rojo suave.**

**Mientras que amu y kukai caminaban hacia su casa.**

**-oye amu-chan- dijo kukai llamando su atención.**

**-dime one-tan- dijo mirándolo amu.**

**-¿nos los notaste un poco raros a utau-chan e ikuto-kun?- pregunto pensativo kukai.**

**-si tienes razón- dijo amu pensando –tú crees ¿que algo malo allá sucedido?- le pregunto amu.**

**-no lo sé ¿tú crees?- la pregunto kukai.**

**-puede ser, no lo sé, y si así fuera que tan malo puede ser- dijo amu pensando.**

**Ellos siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron.**

**-mama, papa ya llegamos- dijeron kukai y amu.**

**-hola chicos ¿cómo les ha ido hoy?- pregunto midori.**

**-bien nada anormal- dijeron al unísono.**

**-hola kukai-kun- dijo tsumugu mientras se daban un apretón de manos y le revolvía los cabellos castaños –hola mi dulce amu-chan- dijo el haciéndole cosquillas**

**-ajajajja pa… por favor para…- dijo ella entre risas.**

**-bueno amor, deja que los niños se preparen así no llegamos tarde- dije midori.**

**-sí, si vayan chicos- dijo tsumugu.**

**-sip- dijeron ellos.**

**Los dos se fueron a cambiar.**

**Kukai se puso una camisa verde y un pantalón negro.**

**Amu se puso un short blanco y una camiseta negra que descubría uno de sus hombros.**

**Y así se fueron a la casa de los tsukiyomi. Cuando llegaron tocaron timbre y les abrieron, entraron, se saludaron, charlaron un rato y luego cenaron. Al rato terminaron y los cuatro chicos salieron al patio trasero a jugar, pero 2 niños no estaban muy felices jugando como los otros 2.**

**-oigan utau-chan, ikuto-kun-dijo kukai mirándolos a ambos.**

**-hmm- dijo utau.**

**-¿les sucede algo? Han estado así desde la mañana en Devil West-dijo amu preocupada.**

**-lo que sucede es que noso…- no pudo terminar utau ella sintió que las palabras no le salían, ikuto la abrazo con un brazo.**

**-ya utau tranquila- dijo ikuto tratando de calmarla –lo que utau quiso decir es que no nos podremos ver más- dijo el sin más rodeos.**

**-¿¡QUEEE!? ¿¡POR QUE!?- dijeron ellos sorprendida mente triste.**

**-es que nosotros nos mudaremos a Paris-Francia porque nuestro padre dice que allá podremos mejorar nuestras habilidades utau como cantante y yo como violinista- dijo ikuto triste.**

**-¿enserio se irán? ¿De verdad tienen que irse?- dijo amu a punto de llorar mientras la abrazaba kukai.**

**-no tenemos otra opción, es lo que nuestro padre nos dijo, no podemos oponernos- dijo ikuto aun intentando calmar a utau.**

**-chicos vuelvan a la sala!- dijo aruto.**

**-ya vamos!- dijeron kukai e ikuto quienes eran los más calmados.**

**Los 4 volvieron a la sala cabizbaja.**

**-bueno tal parece ya les contaron- dijo aruto –veo que le dijeron todo ¿no es así ikuto, utau?- pregunto aruto, ellos solo asintieron.**

**-y tal parece, no quieren irse- dijo midori.**

**-no, no queremos irnos- dijo utau mirando a souko y aruto.**

**-pero miren el lado bueno podrán volverse mejores si van- dijo tsumugu mirando tiernamente a ikuto y utau**

**-pero ¿nos prometen que volveremos?- dijo utau esperanzada.**

–**Y ¿Qué nos hablaremos?- pregunto ikuto también esperanzado.**

**Los cuatro miraban esperanzados a aruto y souko.**

**-está bien, así será- dijeron aruto y souko.**

**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto.**

**-hasta pronto midori, tsumugu- dijeron souko y aruto.**

**-hasta pronto souko, aruto- dijeron midori y tsumugu.**

**-y también a ustedes utau-chan e ikuto-kun nos veremos pronto- dijeron midori y tsumugu despidiéndose.**

**-hasta pronto sr. Hinamori y Srta. Hinamori- dijeron utau e ikuto aun tristes.**

**-hasta pronto amu-chan- dijo utau abrazándola –prométeme que siempre seremos las mejores amiga- dijo utau con unas pequeñas lágrimas.**

**-hasta pronto- dijo amu correspondiendo el abrazo –y si, te prometo que siempre serás mi mejor amiga- dijo amu con lágrimas.**

**-hasta pronto kukai-kun- dijo ikuto extendiendo su mano.**

**-hasta pronto ikuto-kun- dijo kukai estrechando la mano de ikuto.**

**Luego de eso cambiaron.**

**-nos veremos pronto kukai-kun- dijo utau abrazando a kukai sonrojada –kukai-kun hay algo que quiero decirte antes de irme- dijo utau separándose.**

**-si nos veremos pronto- dijo kukai –dime- le volvió a decir.**

**-sabes tú… tu…- dijo utau, se armó de valor y continuo –tú me gustas mucho- dijo sonrojada.**

**-tu… tu… tu ta…también me gustas utau-chan- dijo el con un ligero sonrojo.**

**-entonces te prometo que jamás me gustara alguien más y siempre serás tú y nadie más que tu kukai-kun- dijo utau con una sonrisa.**

**-sí, yo también te prometo lo mismo- dijo en volviéndola a abrazar, utau le correspondió.**

**-bueno amu-kun nos veremos pronto- dijo ikuto –pero al igual que utau también tengo que decirte algo- dijo ikuto mientras le aparecía un ligero sonrojo.**

**-nos veremos pronto- dijo amu –si dime ikuto-kun- dijo amu.**

**-tú me gusta demasiado- dijo ikuto aun con un ligero sonrojo.**

**-ikuto-kun- dijo amu sorprendida –a mí también me gustas ikuto-kun- dijo amu sonrojada pero a diferencia de los otros ella fue directa.**

**-entonces cuando vuelva estaré a tu lado y jamás nos volveremos a separar y te seguiré amando sin importar que pase- dijo ikuto revolviendo los cabellos de la peli rosa.**

**-sí, yo prometo esperarte hasta que vuelvas y amarte sin importar que pase- dijo amu sonriendo.**

**Fin de flash back.**


	2. Chapter 2 el 1 amor nunca se olvida

**CAPITULO 2: EL 1° AMOR NUNCA SE OLVIDA.**

AMU POV.

-amu-chan- grito una pequeña chica rosa.

-despierta amu-chan- le dijo otra azul.

-mmmm… déjenme dormir- dije mientras me tapaba hasta la cabeza.

-vamos llegaras tarde al primer día de 4° año de preparatoria- dijo otra pequeña chica pero verde.

-amu-chan son las 7:30 no tendrás tiempo a ducharte- dijo otra amarilla.

-haaaa ya me levanto- dije levantándome para ducharme.

Me cambie, (al estilo que todos conocemos) me peine, y baje a desayunar. Ah olvide presentarme me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 15 años, mi cabello es de un color rosa ¿raro cierto? Que me llega hasta la cintura, mis tez blanca, mis ojos son de color ámbar y tengo 4 charas ran, miki, su y dia.

-amu-chan no cambias más, kukai-kun ya se fue al instituto- dijo midori mi madre.

-¿¡QUEEE!? ¿¡NO ME ESPERO!?- dije mientras casaba una tostada y salía corriendo.

-adiós amu-chan- dijo mi madre.

-esperaaaa kukai- grite cuando lo vi.

-ya apúrate o llegaremos tarde- dijo kukai mientras seguía caminando.

-sí, si- dijo ella –pero tú nunca me esperas- dije enojada.

-porque duermes como una morsa- dijo el también enojado.

-oye kukai- dije ya calmada.

-y ahora ¿Qué?- dijo el aun enojado.

-hace ya hace 10 años que no los vemos ¿cierto?- dije algo triste pero con una sonrisa.

-si es cierto- dijo el –pero sabes, yo sé que algún dia los volveremos a ver y ellos estarán en nuestros salones, ya lo veras- dijo el mirando el cielo con una sonrisa.

-oye ¿tú que piensa?- dije mirándolo.

-¿sobre qué?- dijo el mirándome.

-sobre darle una oportunidad a tadase- dije pensativa –digo, ya han pasado 10 años y el aun no regresa- dije.

-mira amu, yo en tu lugar no lo haría, le prometiste que lo esperarías- dijo el mirándome.

-si lo sé, pero él no regresa y estoy perdiendo mis esperanzas- dije triste.

-si te entiendo, pero yo no me enamorado, ni he salido con ninguna de mis admiradoras- dijo él.

-yo tampoco lo he hecho- dije –tampoco tengo otra mejor amiga, ella lo sigue siendo- dije mirando el cielo.

-bien, luego hablamos, tengo que entrar a mi salón- dijo el yéndose, pero lo detuve.

-oye ¿nos iremos juntos hoy? ¿No?- le pregunte.

-claro que sí, no dejaría a mi hermanita sola por nada del mundo- dijo el mientras se iba.

Me fui a mi salón y salude a mis amigo, mi amiga rima mashiro ella es algo enana y fría pero solo con los demás, de 15 años, de cabello largo hasta los pies y rubia, tez blanca, de ojos ámbar y su chara kusukusu. Yaya yuiki ella es como una bebe, de 15 años, es castaña asemejándose al naranja y se lo recoge en 2 coletas, de tez blanca y ojos color café y su chara pepe. Nagihiko fujisaki de 15 años, él es peli violeta y su cabello le llega a los pies, de tez blanca, ojos ámbar un poco más oscuros que los míos y el también es una amiga mía de 2° año de preparatoria que se llamaba nadeshiko fujisaki, por esa razón tiene 2 charas temari y rhythm. Tadase hotori de 15 años, se asemeja a un rey algo estricto, pero solo con el chara change, él es amable, es rubio, de tez blanca, ojos color rubí y su chara kiseki. Tadase no es muy amigo de kukai, kukai dice que le cae algo bien, y a la ves algo mal, aunque él es muy amigo de nagi, pero que importa. Bien entre al salón y los salude a todos.

-buenos días rima, yaya, nagi, tadase- dije.

-buenos días amu-chan- dijo tadase.

-buenos días amu-chii- dijo yaya saltando a abrazarme.

-buenos días amu- dijo nagihiko.

-buenos días amu- dijo rima.

El profesor nikaido entro al salón.

-buen dia alumnos- dijo el sensei -hoy les traigo una noticia, se nos unirá una alumna de intercambio que viene de Paris-Francia, pasa por favor- dijo, mientras pasaba una chica de coletas y ojos violáceos, cuando la vi casi me caigo de mi asiento.

-Srta. Himamori-san ¿se encuentra bien?- me dijo el sensei.

-eh ah sí, sí estoy bien- dije levantándome y volviendo a sentarme –y por milésima ves es hinamori no himamori, hinamori- le dije enojada al sensei.

-ajajajja sí, si claro himamori-san- dijo el sensei, hay que rabia me da que no sepa decir mi apellido.

-preséntese a la clase- dijo el sensei.

-sí, mi nombre es tsukiyomi utau, me deben conocer como hoshina utau, pero es mi nombre artístico como cantante, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo ella dando una reverencia.

-bien tsukiyomi-san, siéntese delante de himamori-san por favor- dijo el sensei.

-con su permiso- dijo ella viniendo a sentarse.

No puedo creerlo después de 10 años ella vuelve hay tengo tanto para contarle, tanto por preguntarle.

Mientras en el salón de 6° año de preparatoria del instituto Devil West.

KUKAI POV.

Bueno primero me presentare yo soy kukai hinamori tengo 17 años, mi cabello es castaño, mi tez es media morena, mis ojos color verde y mi chara daichi. Estaba esperando que entrara el sensei, mientras todas las admiradoras gritaban como locas, eso que ya les había dicho que tenía una mujer a la que amo con todo el corazón pero jamás me escucharon y siguen acosándome todos los días. Luego de unos minutos entro el sensei. Luego de que wakaoshi-sensei entrara y todas mis molestas admiradoras se sentaron.

-buenos días alumnos- dijo el sensei al entrar –hoy llegó un alumno de intercambio desde Paris-Francia, él nos acompañara desde el primer dia, entra por favor- dijo el sensei. Cuando vi esa cabellera azul y mirada zafira me quede de piedra, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí en Japón en Tokio no me lo creía.

-preséntese por favor- dijo el sensei.

-hola- dijo el con una sonrisa seductora -tsukiyomi ikuto- dijo nuevamente con la sonrisa seductora.

Se notaba que seguía siendo el mismo chico con mirada profunda que cualquier mujer que mirara se quedaba enamorada con solo verlo, este año va estar bastante bueno, porque compartiré las molestas admiradoras.

-bueno tsukiyomi-san siéntese al lado de hinamori-san- dijo el sensei.

-hmm- dijo el mirándome.

Todas las chicas lo miraban y murmuraba a su paso cosas como "que guapo" o "¿tendrá novia?" o "que sexy" y cosas así ajajajja era muy chistoso, ya que el pasaba y era como si no escuchara ni siquiera una palabra.

Él se sentó al lado mío y continúo la clase.

1° receso (kukai e ikuto).

KUKAI POV.

-hola kukai ¿Cómo has estado?- me dijo el con una sonrisa de costado y estrechando su mano.

-ikuto hermano cuanto tiempo- dije estrechando su mano mientras lo abrazaba.

-jaja ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez ¿cierto?- dijo el sonriendo.

-ajam ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunte.

-bien, ¿y tú? ¿Le has sido fiel a la promesa con mi hermana?- me pregunto mirándome seriamente.

-bien, por supuesto es el amor de mi vida desde que éramos niños ¿y tú?- le dije también seriamente.

-¿yo que?- dijo el confundido.

-lo que le prometiste a mi hermana, que volverías, te quedarías a su lado y que la seguirías amando sin importar que, ¿la has cumplido?- le pregunte aun seriamente.

-por supuesto, es igual que tú, es el amor de mi vida, ¿o que esperabas? ¿Qué la engañara y llegaría con otra chica?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-la verdad que conociéndote- dije y proseguí –sí, eso pensaba- dije yo, mientras él se caía de piedra al suelo.

-ajajajja ¿enserio te lo creíste?, por favor nos conocemos de niños, por supuesto sé que no lo harías, era solo para asegurarme- dije entre risas –pero ¿sabes?- le dije ya más calmado.

-ajajajja que gracioso eres kukai- dijo el enojado -¿Qué?- me pregunto aun enojado.

-se ve que ella realmente te ha esperado, porque a cada chico que se le acerca le dice que ya tiene a alguien a quien amar y al que está esperando, aunque hay un tipo que es insistente creo que se llamaba tadase hotori o algo así, pero parece una mujer más que un chico- dije mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿enserio? No puedo creerlo pensé que a lo años lo había dejado, es increíble que realmente me allá esperado- dijo en con una sonrisa –oye ¿qué? Ese tal tadase ¿le sigue insistiendo? Oh se ha metido con la persona equivocada- dijo el enojado, más bien furioso, celoso diría yo.

-ajajajja oye vayamos con amu, ella debe estar con ese tadagay, nagi, rima y yaya- le dije vi su cara de confundido –son los nuevos amigos, mi único amigo ahí es nagi seguro te caerá bien- le dije con una sonrisa.

-ha sí, si claro vamos- me dijo el siguiéndome.

En otro lado del patio estaban amu, utau, rima, yaya, nagi y tadase.

AMU POV.

-amu ha pasado tiempo desde la última ves- dijo ella abrazándome, yo correspondí.

-por supuesto, te he echado de menos- le dije mientras nos separamos.

-mira ellos son mis amigos- dije mientras se los mostraba.

-hola soy rima mashiro, un gusto y ella es kusukusu- dijo rima extendiendo su mano.

-el gusto es mío rima- dijo utau estrechando su mano.

-yuiki yaya me alegra conocerte, amu nos habló mucho de ti y él es pepe-tan- dijo yaya con su típico tono de bebe.

-ajajajja me alegra eso, y el gusto es mío- le dijo utau mientras la miraba divertía.

-nagihiko fujisaki un gusto y ellos son temari y rhythm- dijo nagi presentándose.

-el gusto es mío nagihiko- dijo utau con una sonrisa.

-y yo soy tadase hotori un gusto y él es kiseki- dijo tadase con una sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío ellas son iru y eru- dijo utau presentando una pequeña diablita y una pequeña angelita – ¿puedo llamarlos por sus nombres?- pregunto utau.

-por supuesto- dijeron todos.

-oigan allá vamos- escuche decir a mi hermano casi nunca se junta con nosotros a menos que se junte con nagi.

Cuando los vi llegar me quede de piedra cuando lo vi a él, no lo dude y corrí hacia él.

-ikutooooo- dije mientras una pequeña lágrima asomaba en mis ojos.

El me recibió en brazos con una sonrisa.

-amu cuanto tiempo ha pasado- dijo el mirándome fijamente.

-si, a pasado demasiado tiempo no tienes idea de cómo te he echado de menos- le dije con una tierna sonrisa.

-y yo a ti amu, y yo a ti- dijo el mientras me sonreía.

-ikuto- le dije mirándolo fijamente –te amo- le dije tiernamente.

-yo también te amo- dijo ikuto tiernamente.

Los dos nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos donde estaban los demás.

-_se ve que kukai y utau ya se saludaron, porque ya se están abrazando, y todo ajajajja este año va estar bastante bueno-_ dije mientras soltaba una pequeña recita.

-bueno chicos les presento a tsukiyomi ikuto- dije presentándoles a ikuto.

-hola soy rima mashiro y ella es kusukusu- dijo mostrando a su pequeña chara.

-yaya yuiki es uuuuuuun guuuuuuustoooooooo conoceeeeeeeeerteeeeeeeee y el eeeeeees pepe-tan- dijo yaya muy feliz.

-hola soy nagihiko fujisaki un gusto y ellos son temari y rhythm- dijo nagi amablemente.

-hola, tadase hotori y él es kiseki- dijo tadase enojado, mientras lo señalaba.

-¿los puedo llamar por su nombre?- dijo ikuto mirándolos, excepto tadase.

-por supuesto- dijeron todos con una sonrisa, excepto tadase que lo miraba con odio.

-ok, es un gusto rima, yaya, nagi y tada…- ikuto paro y lo miro a tadase con odio.

Ikuto se le acerco a tadase y lo miro a los ojos muy de cerca.

-tú eres el que pretende tener una relación con MI amu- dijo haciendo que sobresalte el "mi", cuando lo dijo me sonroje.

-sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- le dijo tadase desafiándolo.

-sí, que ella es mía y de nadie más, ¿lo comprendiste?- le dijo el con una mirada que a mí me dio miedo.

-si- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-lo siento, no te he oído, ¿podrías repetirlo?- dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se le formaba.

-SIIII, LO HE COMPRENDIDO, AHORA SI ESCUCHASTE- dijo tadase en un grito.

-ha penseque no lo habías entendido- le dijo ikuto con una sonrisa de lado.

-bu…bueno chicos, te… tenemos que volver a las aulas- dije yo con una gotita por la pelea que tenían los chicos. Luego cuando volvíamos a los salones utau me empezó a hablar.

-oye amu, ¿tu mantuviste tu promesa?, ¿sigo siendo tu mejor amiga?- me pregunto utau.

-por supuesto, nunca dejaste de serlo y ahora tengo 3, más 2 mejores amigo- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que 3?, ¿Quiénes son las otras 2 y los otros 2?- me pregunto utau un poco sorprendida.

-si utau, rima y yaya son mis mejores amigas también y nagi y tadase son mis mejores amigos- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-pero te recuerdo que ahora debe de estas peleando por ti contra ikuto e ikuto no se va a dejar vencer por alguien como el- me dijo ella algo preocupada.

-sí, pero primero él tiene que hacerme feliz antes de que empecemos a ser pareja, ya que él se fue por 10 AÑOS Y NO DIO NINGUNA NOVEDAD DE NADA Y ESO ME PONE FURIOSA- dije yo gritando enfurecida.

-tra…tranquila amu n…no te alteres- me dijo ella.

Y así fue todo el dia hasta la salida del instituto.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿como recuperar el tiempo?

**Capítulo 3: ¿cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido?**

AMU POV.

Bueno aún estoy enojada con ikuto por haberme hecho esperar 10 años, ya ahora tendrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-bueno amu-chan ¿te puedo invitarte un helado?- me pregunto nervioso tadase.

-claro- le dije con una sonrisa –oye kukai volveré un poco más tarde, tadase me invito un helado- le dije a kukai.

-sí, si por supuesto- me dijo con una sonrisa, luego se puso serio -te quiero en casa para antes de la 7 de la tarde- y luego miro a tadase –me has oído tadagay, y hablo enserio- le dijo desafiante.

-sí, eh oído estará en casa antes de las 7 ¿contento? Y no me llames tadagay- le dijo tadase enojado

-ha mas te vale que así sea, si es que aprecias tu vida- le dijo kukai mirándolo desafiante.

-oye kukai vas a dejar que salga con ese chico, mira la cara de ikuto- le susurro utau.

Kukai miro a ikuto y ikuto tenía un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo, realmente se veía aterrador. Asique para que se calmara me le acerque.

-oye cálmate solo será un helado ¿sí?- le dije para calmarlo.

-sí, si lo sé- dijo un poco más calmado.

-entonces nos vemos mañana nagi, rima, y yaya- me despedí de mis amigo.

-si adiós amu-chii- me dijo yaya.

-adiós amu- dijeron nagi y rima.

Y así me fui con tadase al parque donde fuimos a comprar los helados.

-toma amu-chan, de chocolate como te gusta- me dijo tadase mientras me daba el helado.

-gracias- dije yo con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de ahí.

-oye amu-chan te pedí venir aquí porque quiero decirte algo- me dijo tadase algo nervioso.

-dime-le dije sonriendo.

-sabes amu tú me…me gustas mucho- dijo el de lo más nervioso.

-mira tadase ya te había dicho que yo no te veo de esa forma y aparte tengo a quien amar, lo siento- le dije de lo más dulcemente que pude.

-si lo sé, pero si en algún momento esa persona te lastima me prometes que me contaras, yo te aseguro que estaré para ti en cualquier momento- me dijo él.

-te lo prometo se me llega a lastimar te prometo que te pediré ayuda a ti- le dije con una sonrisa.

Y así estuvimos, fuimos a pasear por el parque hasta que dio la hora y el me llevo a mi casa.

-bueno nos vemos tadase- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-si nos vemos, pero antes- me dijo antes de separarse, y luego… el…el… me beso, quede petrificada ante eso.

-lo siento pero necesitaba hacerlo- me dijo mientras se iba.

Me calme un poco y lleve mis manos a mis labios mientras veía por donde él se había ido, entre algo sorprendida aun a mi casa.

IKUTO POV.

Nos fuimos del instituto Devil West, a la casa de amu con utau y kukai, yo aún estaba enojado, como pudo irse con ese estúpido de tadagay hay la rabia que siento es increíble no se lo imaginan. Pero por fin llego amu, hay que alivio, y así fui a la entrada pero lo que vi me dio un poco de mala espina, amu estaba un poco sorprendida, algo sonrojada, mientras se tocaba los labios.

-ho…hola chicos, ya llegue- dijo ella aun sonrojada.

-ah hola amu, mama y papa, parece que salieron- le dijo kukai.

-ha amu ya arreglamos como dormiremos, realmente créeme que quería dormir contigo, pero kukai dijo que ikuto dormirá contigo en tu cuarto- le dijo utau, hay genial dormiré con mi dulce amu.

-oye amu puedo hablar contigo-le dije serio.

-eh ah sí, sí, si claro- me dijo volviendo se ve que estaba pensando en algo.

La lleve a el cuarto de ella, (se preguntaran porque sé dónde está su cuarto es que kukai me mostro donde estaba) y la acórrale contra la pared y mi cuerpo.

-¿pero qué? ¿Qué crees que haces ikuto?- me dijo ella enojada.

-dime, ¿sucedió algo entre el minirey ese y tú?-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-eh no, no pasó nada- me dijo nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

-amu- le dije tomándola del mentón para que me mirara, sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

-ok si, si paso algo, el me beso, pero no es nada grabe- dijo ella casi gritando.

-pues ese minirey necesita que se lo diga de una forma en la que me escuche- dije estaba por irme pero amu me detuvo amu.

AMU POV.

Ikuto estaba por salir pero lo detuve sabía que estaba enojado y que iba y le iba hacer algo a tadase, él se giró y me miro yo aproveche y lo bese, él se sorprendió y después me correspondió, el me llevo hasta la cama y ahí me tiro, empezó a besar, lamer, morder en mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, ikuto empezó a bajar hasta mi pecho mientras yo le desabrochaba la camisa.

-amu, te amo- me dijo el tiernamente.

-yo también te amo, pero paremos aquí o nos descubrirán- le dije también tiernamente.

-mmm quieres continuarlo pervertida- me dijo el con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿pero qué? Cállate maldito pervertido, el único pervertido aquí eres tu- le dije enojada mientras lo tiraba de encima mío.

-¿pervertido yo? No, la que me beso aquí fuiste tú, y yo soy el pervertido- me dijo es inocentemente.

-pero quien lo siguió- le dije acusadoramente.

-y quien correspondió y siguió el juego- me dijo el desafiante.

-hjm ya cállate- le dije mientras me marchaba.

-ajajajja me encanta cuando sabes que no tienes razón- me dijo el mientras me seguía al living donde estaban utau y kukai.

-amu, ikuto a que no saben que mañana es sábado podemos salir a pasear- me dijo utau mientras daba saltitos.

-sí, si salgamos de compras- dijo yo emocionada.

-ok mañana salimos de compras- dijo utau después se fue al lado de kukai a mirar televisión.

-oye ikuto- le llame.

-dime- me dijo él.

-de ahora en adelante trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido- le dije mirándolo profundamente.

-¿pero qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto el confundido.

-ya lo veras- le dije misteriosa.

Disculpen que subí hoy es que no encontraba el archivo.

Gomen.

Dejen review. (creo que así se escribe)


	4. Chapter 4 le digo que si o le digo no

**Capítulo 4: le digo que sí o le digo que no.**

UTAU POV.

Al dia siguiente a eso salimos los 4 de compras y obvio arrastramos a ikuto y kukai por todo el centro comercial, pobre de ellos que llevaban nuestras bolsas.

-oye amu y dime ¿cómo harás para que ikuto recupere el tiempo perdido?- le pregunte curiosa.

-buena pregunta utau-chan, amu-chan no nos quiso decir ni siquiera a nosotras- dijo ran.

-ajajajja mira prefiero ser algo simple espero a que el e invite a salir y le diré que hasta que llegue la hora de la cita, pero esta es l primera parte- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-pero estas segura, sabes bien que ikuto sabe persuadir muy bien y que lo que quiere lo consigue- dije yo algo preocupada.

-claro que lo sé, y yo también, cuando quiero algo lo consigo le será bastante difícil para el- dijo ella mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-oye kukai- le llame.

-dime- me dijo él.

-qué te parece si dejamos a estos y nos vamos nosotros solitos- le susurre en el oído maliciosamente.

-ok, pero por favor no compres más que me duelen los brazos- me dijo suplicante.

-ajajajja claro por supuesto, todo lo por mi amorcito- le dije mientras le besaba su mejilla.

-gracias utau- me dijo el dulcemente.

-chicos- les dije a ikuto y amu.

-si ¿Qué pasa?- me dijeron los dos.

-nosotros nos iremos por otro lado, ustedes vayan por donde quieran- les dije, mientras me le ayudaba a kukai con las bolsa y nos íbamos del lugar.

-claro, como quieran- dijo amu.

AMU POV.

Y así se fueron utau y kukai, tengo curiosidad, creo que esos están saliendo, pero luego les pregunto, ahora disfrutare de la compañía de ikuto.

-oye ikuto, ¿vamos a tomar un helado?-le pregunte.

-como usted guste señorita- dijo el con burla.

-hay ya cállate y vamos- dije yo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo levaba.

-ok, vamos- dijo el mientras lo arrastraba.

Y así nos fuimos a una heladería que estaba en el centro comercial, e ikuto compro los helados, luego no fuimos al parque, donde nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

-oye ¿te he presentado a mis charas?- le pregunte.

-nop- me dijo él.

-pues te las presentare mira- dije mientras las señalaba –vengan chicas- les dije mientras las veía venir.

-siii amu-chan- dijeron ellas al unísono.

-ellas son ran, miki, su y dia- le dije mientras se las mostraba.

-ha él es yoru- dijo el mientras que de su hombro salía un pequeño chico con patitas, orejas y cola de gato, hay cuando lo vi era una ternurita, lo tome en mis manos ya que estaba dormido y le acaricie.

-HAAAAY QUE TERNURITA, QUE BONITO- empecé a gritar mientras me emocionaba.

-ya suéltame-nya- me dijo el gatito mientras se sobaba los ojos.

-hola yoru- dijeron ran, su y dia saludándolas.

-hola-nya- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-hola yoru- dijo algo sonrojada miki.

-ajajajja, miki y yoru sentados bajo un árbol dando se besito, b-e-s-i-t-o-s, BESITOS- dijeron la otras tres burlándose de su hermana.

-cállense ustedes- dijo miki como un tomate enojada.

-he ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo yoru con una gotita al estilo anime (-_-").

-oye yoru, parece que tienes una pretendiente- dijo ikuto burlonamente.

-cállate- dijo el sonrojado.

-ajajajja no me digas que te gusta miki, no yoru- le dije yo burlonamente.

-¿enserio?- dijo miki ilusionada (*.*).

-hee…- dijo nervioso yoru –yoru- dijo fingiendo una voz –a ¿escucharon? Alguien me está llamando, nos vemos luego- dijo el mientras se iba volando.

-uf y yo que quería saber si era cierto- dijo miki haciendo puchero (3).

-ya miki, tranquila en cualquier momento caerá- dijo ikuto apoyándola.

-¿tú crees?- dijo ella otra vez ilusionada (*.*).

-he si te lo apuesto- dijo ikuto con una gotita estilo anime (-_-").

-bien nosotras los dejamos, solitos- dijo ran.

-sip, amu-chan iremos con rima-tan- dijeron ellas mientras e iban.

-ok, pero vuelven a casa antes de almorzar- le dije.

-siii amu-chan- dijeron ellas mientras desaparecían entre las nubes.

-bien, por fin solos ¿no?- me dijo ikuto.

-sip, oye ikuto, dime, ¿podrías tocar para mí? Esa que tocabas cuando éramos niños, que tu tocabas y yo cantaba- le pregunte dudosa.

-sip, pero ¿tu cantaras para mí?- me pregunto él.

-por supuesto, será como cuando éramos niños la canción Yuuki no Uta- dije mientras el sacaba su violín de no sé dónde, y empezaba a tocar, mientras yo le cantaba.

La la la uta wo utao  
>kao age kokoro no<br>mama

utao

akirame ja ikenai  
>dekinai koto nande nai<p>

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai  
>yume ga aru<p>

arukidasou mune hatte  
>watashi dake no michi ga aru<br>shinijiru no sahon ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
>ganbatte nori koe yo<br>watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so. ( watch?v=X2D8jyj0PPs)

Cuando termine, el me miro.

-oye amu, ¿te parece su mañana vamos al parque te había mostrado cuando éramos niños?- me dijo él.

-mmm ¿te parece si te respondo en casa?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-si está bien- me dijo el de mala gana.

En el camino a casa en mi cabeza rondaba una pregunta ¿le digo que sí a la cita o le digo que no?, si ya se lo que dije que le diría que no hasta la hora en que el me citaba, pero ahora estoy en duda quiero ir porque me tienta un poco, no lo sé qué dicen ustedes ¿acepto o no?


	5. Chapter 5 la propuesta de kukai

**bien y se los dejo ahora porque despues me ire a la casa de mi abuela y alla no hay internet y aqui les traigo el 5 cap. de "el pasado vive en el futuro" espero les guste, ha por cierto encerre a shima por haberme hecho un chara change.**

**noe-chan onegai dejame salir.**

**no, y ahora a leer en cap.**

**algo-chan no me ignora**

**a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: la propuesta de kukai.<strong>

KUKAI POV.

Ese dia que los dejamos solos a ikuto y amu, se puede decir que fue el mejor, les contare porque les contare.

**Flash de nuevo.**

**KUKAI POV.**

**Estábamos paseando por el centro comercial con utau, no había pasado mucho desde que dejamos a ikuto y amu, asique decidimos ir por algo de comer, como siempre fuimos a un puesto de ramen, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirle que le quiero, que quiero que sea mi novia, ya cálmate kukai, solo dile como directamente, sin rodeos.**

**-oye utau- le llame.**

**-dime- me dijo ella.**

**-hay algo que tengo que decirte- le dije algo nervioso.**

**-¿Qué sucede?, kukai, puedes decirme- me dijo ella preocupada.**

**-mira utau, tú me gustas, desde que éramos niños, y solo quiero pedirte ¿si quieres ser mi novia?- le dije mirándola a los ojos, quienes ahora estaban brillosos.**

**-ku…kukai- dijo ella sorprendida –HAAA claro que quiero, es lo que más quiero en todo el mundo, te amo kukai- me dijo como loca.**

**-entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- le pregunte.**

_**RINGGGG ... riiiiiingggg.**_

**Le suena el móvil a utau, ella lo saca y lo mira.**

**-oye kukai, ikuto y amu dicen que están yendo a casa- me dijo ella.**

**-entonces vamos a casa- le dije –oye utau ¿Por qué aruto y souko no vinieron con ustedes?- le pregunte curioso.**

**-es que nuestros padres vendrán en 3 semanas, y nos dijeron que viniéramos antes, ya que de verdad que los extrañábamos y mucho no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos- me dijo dulcemente ella.**

**-no sabes lo que yo te he extrañado- le dije.**

**Distintivo de cola de volver.**

Y eso fue lo que paso, realmente ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida, y quien en sabe si abra uno mejor.

Utau POV.

Seguramente kukai les conto de cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, entonces yo les contare lo que pasara el resto del dia de hoy. Como habrán visto en el capítulo pasado, ikuto le pidió a amu una salida, y amu está en duda, de si querer ir o no.

-utau ¿estas segura?, no sé si deba aceptar- me dice ella en duda.

-mira amu ¿tu le amas a mi hermano?- le pregunte.

-por supuesto, como a nadie- me dijo ella sinceramente.

-entonces en que estas dudando solo acepta- le dije por milésima vez.

-ok esta bien, aceptare, pero me repondes una pregunta- me dijo ella.

-solo tirala- le dije, y si era obvia la pregunta.

-¿tu y mi hermano están saliendo?- me pregunto.

-sip, me lo pidió ayer, cuando los dejamos solos- le dije.

-HAAA ¿y donde te lo pidió?- me pregunto emocionada.

-en un puesto de ramen- le dije.

-¿encerio?, nada romántico mi hermano- dijo ella con una gotita al estilo anime.

-bueno amiga, ya sabes como es el- dijo ella.

-bien entoces mañana me ire con ikuto- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se ibe al comedor.

Bien entonces todo esta areglado, mañana e quedare a solas con kukai ahí que felicidad. Y asi amu y yo preparamos la cena.

-oye amu- le llame.

-si, dime- me dijo ella.

-¿Dónde están midori y tsumugu?- le pregunte.

-ha ellos, se fueron hace 5 semanas, en un viaje de negocios, creo que era Hong Kong, y nos dejaron en casa, se ve que ellos también sabían que ustedes vendrían y decidieron dejarnos para recibirlos- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-asique por eso no están eh- dije.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la cena, amu puso la mesa y yo lleve la cena.

-ikuto, kukai ya esta la cena- les dijo amu, a los 2 chicos que estaban mirando la televisión.

-ahí vamos- dijeron ellos.

-¿y que hay para senar?- preguntaron ellos.

-ustedes no cambian mas ¿cierto?, siguen con su pensamiento de solamente comida- dijimos las 2 con una gotita al estilo anime (-_-").

-ajajajja sabes tienen razón, pero ya ¿Qué hicieron de comer?- preguntaron nuevamente ellos.

-arroz curri con pescado- dijo amu.

-pescado, alguien dijo pescado-nya- dijo yoru despertando.

-asi es yoru, pescado- dije yo.

-entonces que esperamos ¡a comer!- dijo feliz yoru.

Los charas se sentaron en el costado de la mesa, mientras todos hablábamos mientras comíamos.

-oye kukai- le llamo ikuto.

-dime ikuto- le dijo.

-¿una carrera haber quien come as rápido?- dijo el mirándolo desafiante.

-reto aceptado- dijo el, y empezaron a comer sin parar.

-realmente, no han cambiado nada- dijimos nosotras con una gotita al estilo anime (-_-").

-¿¡quee!?- dijeron ellos inocentemente.

-nada, nada, solo sigan comiendo, par de niños de 5 años- dijimos nosotras comiendo.

-hee ¿quienes son niños aquí?- dijeron ellos enojados.

-¿quieren ver que realmente son unos niños?- les dijo amu mirándolos desafiante.

-haber pruevenlo- le dijo ikuto también desafiante.

-ok, si ustedes pierden la carrera de comida, ustedes aran lo que nosotros queramos por un dia- dijo kukai desafiante.

-¿y que si nosotras ganamos?- pregunte desafiante.

-nosotros aremos lo que quieran por un dia- dijo el aun desafiante.

-entonces, que empiecen a comer- dijo amu animada.

Los charas nos miraban con una gotita al estilo anime (-_-").

-me parece que todos aquí son unos niños de 5 años-desu- dijo su.

-si tienes razón- dijo eru.

-¡nosotro también!- dijeron yoru y daichi empezando a comer con rapidez.

-oigan yo también quiero- dijo ran entrando a comer.

-oigan esperen yo también- dijo iru.

-no me dejen fuera- dijo miki.

-esperen a mi también-dijo dia.

-no me lo creia de dia- dijo iru.

-yo tampoco-desu- dijo su.

Y asi nos pasamos la cena, compitiendo, por quien hace lo que quiera el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>y aquie en 5 capitulo, diganme quieren un lemon kutau, asi libero a shima.<strong>

**por favor noe-chan sacame de aqui por favor.**

**solo si quieren un lemon utau o que les parece que la cita tenga un lemon, ustede deciden. ****adios.**

**algo-chan Sácame please.**

**que ya de dije que no.**


	6. Chapter 6 la cita

**bien siento la tardanza, pero aqui esta el 6 capitulo de este fic.**

**ni que hubieran psado años.**

**pero igual me hace sentir mal el que los haga esperar.**

**si, estas realmente loca.**

**ay ya callate, bien les debo el lemon esto es lo que pude escribir es que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda, que si mañana se me pasa, les aseguro que tendran el lemon, por eso libere a shima, para que me ayude.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: la cita.<strong>

POV Ikuto.

Estaba recostado en el sillón, ya que me había levantado antes que amu, y decidí relajarme en el sillón de la sala.

-ikuto me nya- luz diferente.

-¿y ahora qué?- le dije con fastidio.

-estoy aburrido, hagamos algo-nya- me dijo él.

-porque no vas jugar con las charas de amu- le dije abriendo un ojo.

-buena idea, ahora voy-nya- dijo el antes de irse.

-haa veo que te gusta mucho pasar tiempo con tu pretendiente- le dije con una sonrisa pícara (¬.¬).

-cállate-nya- dijo mientras se iba todo sonrojado.

-ajajajja claro- le dije mientras lo veía irse.

Bien para el medio dia llevare a mi linda pelirosa al parque de diversiones.

En el medio dia.

-oye kukai- le llame.

-dime ikuto- me dijo él.

-escucha llevare a amu al parque asique almorzaran solos- le dije en un susurro.

-he ah, sí, si claro- dijo él.

-oye ojo con lo que haces con mi hermana- le advertí.

-oye, ¿con quién crees que hablas? ¿con un violador?- me dijo ofendido.

-mmm conociéndote…- dije pensándolo –debo decir que siii- dije con burla.

-¿qué clase de amigo eres?- dijo el (°|||°).

-ajajajja ok, ok no, pero no importa cuando amu baje me iré con ella- le dije.

Y me quede as o menos 1 hora más o menos, hasta que por fin bajo mi princesa.

-¿vamos?- le pregunte.

-sí, vamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y así nos fuimos al parque de diversiones.

-oye ikuto- me dijo ella.

-dime- le dije, mientras iba bajar la térmica para que viniera la energía.

-dime, ¿Cómo haces para que este parque abandonado encienda sus luces?- me pregunto intrigada.

-solo bajo la térmica y la energía llega aunque sea por pocos minutos- le dije.

Nos subimos a la calesita, a las tazas, y por insistencia mía fuimos a la pequeña casita embrujada.

-oye ikuto, salgamos ya, tengo miedo- me dijo ella mientras se pegaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-ok está bien salgamos- le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-oye ikuto, iré a dar unas vueltas en la calesita- dijo ella con brillos en sus ojos (*.*).

-sí, si ok, ve tranquila- le dije mientras la veía alejarse, voltee mi mirada al costado de la banca en la que estaba sentado y vi como los charas charlaban tranquilos.

-yoru- le llama.

-si-nya- dijo él.

-oye dime, que hay entre tú y la chara de amu- le pregunte mientras se me formaba una sonrisa pícara.

-na…na…nada, t…te aseguro que nada- dijo el como un tomate.

-vamos yoru, soy tu amigo puedes decirme- le dije con una sonrisa.

-ok, si estoy intentando tener algo con miki, pero nada importante- me dijo el sonrojado.

-a ves no fue tan difícil despues de todo- le dije –ok sigue con lo que estabas haciendo- le dije.

De repente se apagaron las luces, asique decidimos irnos de ahí.

-¿quieres almorzar en algún lugar?- le pregunte.

-pero ya sería la merienda, ya estamos en la tarde- me dijo ella.

-almuerzo, merienda, lo que sea ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?- le dije sin darle importancia a lo de almuerzo o merienda.

-ok, que te parece si vamos a un puesto de taiyaki- me dijo ella.

-perfecto- le dije.

Así fuimos al puesto de taiyaki, (NA: cuando eran niños iban a un puesto de taiyaki es allí donde se dirigen ahora). Ya en el puesto de taiyaki, pedimos y por desgracia nos encontramos con el minirey ese que tanto odio le tengo.

-hola tadase- le saludo ella.

-eh ah, hola amu-chan- le dijo el con su estúpida sonrisa.

-dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, tu no sueles salir mucho- le pregunto ella.

-oh nada, es solo que salí a tomar un poco de aire- le dijo el, por lo visto no noto mi presencia -¿y ti que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el, sip el no noto i presencia.

-ah solo salía con ikuto- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-oh me di cuenta- le dijo el, mientras me miraba con odio.

-sí, sí, si ok ya lo saludaste, contenta, bueno entonces nos retiramos, minirey- le dije mientras alejaba a amu de allí y me la llevaba fuera del territorio cercano a ese minirey.

-oye ikuto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me dijo ella enojada.

-¿hacer que?- le dije yo.

-alejarme de mi amigo- me dijo ella muy enojada.

-oh vamos, sabes que él no te ve como a una amiga, el busca ser más que un amigo- le dije también enojado.

-sabes que, me voy, todo iba bien hasta que lo arruinaste con tus estúpidos celos- me dijo ella marchándose.

-así, pues vete, me puedo quedar con la primera que me encuentre- le dije, oh, oh acabo de meter la pata.

-así pues vete, pero que te quede claro que tú para mí ya no existes- me dijo enojada mientras se marchaba.

-espera, espera, perdón, no quise decir eso- le dije mientras le suplicaba.

-pues lo dijiste, ahora vete- me dijo aun enojada.

-vamos, perdóname, ¿sí?- le dije con los ojitos más tiernos que pude hacer.

-está bien, pero te va a costar caro, ¿me entendiste?- me dijo ella.

-sip, lo que usted diga señora- le dije yo.

Y nos pasamos así el dia hasta llegar a la casa, donde ya estábamos algo románticos.

* * *

><p><strong>bien terminado, de verdad es que realmente me duele mucho y no me deja liberar mi imaginacion, asi que les prometo que si mañana me siento bien les subire el lemon, y ayer no subi por que les sere sincera me olvide.<strong>

**he noe-chan que falta de responsabilidad (-_-").**

**gomen es que encerio se me olvido, es que ayudando a mi papa, e olvide de subir de lo cansada que me sentia.**

**he noe-chan mejor despidamonos de las chicas que leen tus locas ideas.**

**shimaaaa no seas cruel, pero bien adios nos vemos mañana si no me duele nada.**


	7. Capítulo 7 confio en ti, ikuto

**Capítulo 7: confió en ti ikuto.**

POV Ikuto.

Antes de entrar en la casa, amu vio que en la puerta había una nota, ella la tomo y la leyó en voz alta.

-ikuto, amu, nos estamos en casa, nos fuimos para dejarlos solitos con cualquier cosa que hagan, y nos fuimos a visitar al amigo de amu nagi.- dijo ella sin despegar la vista de la nota, cuando le vi su rostro estaba todo sonrojado.

-ah bien, entonces eso significa que puedo hacer lo que estoy deseando desde que empecé mi adolescencia- le dije mientras me le acercaba a ella, y le abrazaba por la cintura, le mordí la oreja y ella se separó toda roja.

-¿pe…pero que crees que haces?- me dijo ella, con su mano donde le mordí.

-oye amu, la verdad es que, hace tiempo, desde que empecé mi adolescencia que quiero que seas mía, solo mía y de nadie más- le dije mirándole a los ojos, ellas los abrió sorprendida.

-ikuto- fue lo que ella pudo articular, ella sonrió –sabes yo he sentido lo mismo, cuando te volví a ver, que viniste al lado de mi hermano- me dijo ella con brillo en sus ojos y con un leve sonrojo.

-y despues yo soy e pervertido- le dije con burla.

-¿pero qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así en este momento?- me dijo ella aun sonrojada y algo enojada.

-está bien- me le volví a acercar y la bese con ternura, ella me correspondió al instante, nos separamos y ella abrió la puerta de la casa, entramos y ella cerro con llave, y para mi sorpresa ella me abrazo por la espalda.

-oye amu, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte extrañado.

Ella solo e giro a mí para que la mirara, y me beso dulcemente, obviamente le correspondí, ella abrió un poco su boca y yo aproveche y metí mi lengua dentro de su boca, luego ella paso sus brazos por detrás de mí cuello abrazándome y pegándose más a mí, yo le abrase por la cintura, nos dejamos de besar, y ella e miro con ojos brillosos.

-te amo, ikuto- me dijo dulcemente.

-también te amo, amu- le dije dulcemente, nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez con pasión y así subimos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de amu, ella abrió la puerta y entramos, la recosté sobre la cama.

AMU POV.

Ikuto me recostó sobre la cama y beso mi cuello, el subía y bajaba esparciendo besos en mi cuello, el desabotono mi camisa, y masajeo mis pechos por sobre la tela, mientras él me besaba, yo ahogaba mis gemidos en su boca, empezamos a luchar por quien recorría mas dentro de la boca del otro, el dejo de besarme, y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y luchábamos por calmarlas, el bajo a mis pechos y quito mi brasear dejándolo tirado por quien sabe dónde, empezó a lamer uno mientras que al otro lo masajeaba, yo por mi parte me limitaba a gemir, cuando termino con uno de mis pechos paso al otro, y así esparció beso por mi abdomen bajando hasta mi falda, que quito en un instante, luego acaricio mi intimidad por sobre la tela.

-ahh mmm- se me escapo un gemido.

Puede sentir como ikuto me quitaba mis bragas, yo simplemente me deje llevar por él, el metió un dedo dentro de mi intimidad y lo movió lentamente y torturándome de placer.

-haaaa i…ikuto- gemía aún más fuerte.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto el mientras me seguía torturando.

-s ... si, Más por ikuto favorable huevas.

El metió otros dos dedos más y los movió como lo estaba haciendo, pero esta vez aún más rápido, yo por mi parte calmaba mi placer con los gemidos que más bien se asemejaban a gritos en silencio.

-haa i…ikuto mmm haaaa- gemía sin parar.

Luego sentí como el sacaba sus dedos de mi intimidad, y pude ver que él estaba bajando su cabeza a mi intimidad, en ese momento sentí que mi intimidad era rosada por la lengua húmeda de ikuto, fue entonces cuando empecé a gemir aún más fuerte.

-HAA ikuto, si, ikuto haaaa mmm haaaa- gemía para calmar la sed de lujuria que recorría mi cuerpo.

De alguna parte que aún no sé dónde saque la fuerza para levantarme, y tirar a ikuto en la cama, yo al igual que él lo hizo conmigo le bese apasionadamente y con lujuria, luego baje a su cuello y le empecé a deja un rastro de besos, mientras le quitaba su camisa para poder apreciar a su hermoso y bien formado torso, hay dios este chico me vuelve loca, yo seguí recorriendo su torso con pequeños besos, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde los quite, y pude ver que el amiguito de ikuto no estaba muy de acuerdo con seguir ahí encerrado, asique lo libere y lo acaricie suavemente, y empecé a lamerlo, podía escuchar los gemidos provenientes de ikuto.

-a…amu, dale más rápido- me dijo el ya excitado.

Pude ver que él tenía la misma mirada que para mí yo tenía una que reflejaba toda la lujuria que sentía en ese momento, ikuto dio vuelta la situación y nuevamente yo quede debajo de él.

-¿estas lista?- me pregunto dulcemente él.

-para ti siempre lo estoy- le dije.

-¿estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto algo preocupado.

-confió en ti, ikuto sé que me amas al igual que yo a ti, solo hazlo ikuto- le dije dulcemente.

Pude sentir que él iba entrando lentamente a dentro de mí y fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor punzante y una pequeña lágrima escapo de mis ojos, ikuto se dio cuenta y me beso con ternura y pasión.

-tranquila mi princesa, ya pasara- m dijo el dulcemente, pero aun podía notar la lujuria que invadía sus hermosas orbes zafira. Luego de unos minutos deje de sentir ese dolor punzante, ese dolor fue reemplazado por placer, un inmenso placer, si tan solo fuera para siempre. Ikuto y yo comenzamos a gemir a coro.

-ha, ah ikuto, mas, mas, más fuerte ikuto, más rápido- le pedía entra gemidos, y por lo que veía el feliz de complacerme.

-haa, ah amu, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo- me dijo el que al igual que yo hablaba entre gemidos.

Y así estuvimos por más de 1 hora si es que no me equivoco, hasta que pude sentir un líquido caliente que me hizo sentir un inmenso placer, si al parecer ikuto se había corrido dentro mío, ikuto salió de adentro mío y se recostó a mi lado mientras nos tapaba a los dos con la sabana, uff que bueno que las charas se habían ido, no pregunten cuando porque ni cuenta me di, ikuto me abrazo, mientras que yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-amu, te amo y demasiado- me dijo el mirándome dulcemente.

-yo también te amo, ikuto- le dije, él se acercó a mí y me beso tiernamente con amor, cuando nos separamos, el me abrazo con la cintura y yo me le acurruque en sus brazos mientras que caímos en brazos de Morfeo, realmente hay un dia mucho mejor que el dia en que vi que el habían regresado ¿no lo creen?

* * *

><p><strong>he bueno mis mas sinceras disculpas por la espera realmente, lo siento tube que volver a escribirlo, pero buen no creo que les haya gustado.<strong>

**por favor noe-chan quedate tranquila si les gusto te lo diran.**

**y a ti te gusto shima.**

**por supuesto me gusto mucho noe-chan.**

**shimaaaa no sabes cuanto te quiero (con lagrimas en los ojos y ojos brillantes).**

**eh noe-chan, eh lo siento chicas adios nos vemos la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8 llega una alumna y los problem

**bien estoy segura de que lo saben pero igual lo hare soy noelia y mi chara shima, bien aqui llegue por fin con el capi.**

**shima: estoy segura de que nos conocen, noe-chan.**

**yo: no importa es por las dudas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: llega una nueva alumna y empiezan los problemas.<strong>

AMU POV.

Al dia siguiente me desperté e encontré con el rostro más hermoso de todos, el de ikuto, quien me miraba con unos ojos brillantes, hay como me encanta este chico.

-buenos días princesa- me dijo dulcemente.

-oaaa buenos días amor- le dije yo.

-¿ya es oficial?- me pregunto él.

-eh ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte confundida.

-si eres mi novia, escuche el dia que fuimos de compras que me sería difícil conseguirte y por lo de ayer tú te entregaste sol- me dijo el, espera ¿qué? Él lo escucho todo.

-mira viendo las circunstancias en las que estamos…- me quede pensando un buen tiempo- sip, es oficial-dije con una sonrisa.

-bien, entonces- dijo el levantándose, agarro sus cosas y se vistió, y se arrodillo enfrente mío, yo me senté mientras me tapaba con las sabanas y le miraba confundida -¿quieres ser mi novia, amu?- me pregunto, me sorprendí porque obvio se cambió para eso, un novio más considerado no puedo tener, que lindo (*.*).

-si, por supuesto que si- le dije yo al tiempo que me tiraba encima de él olvidando que estaba desnuda.

-genial, pero vístete que tenemos que ir al instituto- me dijo él.

-moo que malo, me acabo de levantar, me arruinaste la felicidad que sentía hace un momento- le dije haciendo pucheros (¬3¬).

-si lo sé, pero tenemos que ir al instituto- me dijo el, que malo es a veces. Entonces me levante, me duche y me vestí, luego baje a desayunar.

-buenos días kukai, utau- les salude.

-buenos días amu- me dijo utau.

-buenos días dormilona- me dijo mi hermano.

-cállate, idiota- dije enojada –oye utau, ¿mi hermano y tu están saliendo?- les pregunte curiosa.

-ah cosh, cosh**(-NA: imagínense que utau se atraganto con la pregunta)**- utau se había atragantado con la comida.

-mira hermanita, te diré que sí, estamos saliendo- me lo afirmo kukai, mientras que las mejillas de utau se tornaron de un color carmesí, ajajajja esto valió la pena ajajajja.

-bien cambiando de tema, ¿ya terminaron de desayunar?- pregunto ikuto, quien llevaba su plato al fregadero.

-he ah sí, si ya terminamos- dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Y así nos fuimos en pareja, kukai y utau de un lado e ikuto y yo de otro, y así llegamos, nos despedimos de kukai e ikuto y nos fuimos nosotras a nuestro salón.

-chicos buenos días nagi, yaya, rima, tadase- saludamos nosotras.

-buenos días amu-chii, utau- dijo yaya.

-buenos días, amu- dijeron nagi, rima y tadase.

-bien sentémonos o el sensei nos regañara- dijo utau y nos sentamos.

-buenos días alumnos- dijo el sensei.

-buenos días nikaido-sensei- dijimos todos.

-bien le presentare a una nueva alumna, pasa- le dijo una chica que paso, ella era de cabello por un poco as debajo de los hombros de color castaño oscuro creo, ojos verdes y tez blanca pero no exagerado –preséntate- le dijo el sensei.

-soy saaya yamabuki- dijo ella, luego me miro –tu ¿eres hinamori amu verdad?- dijo señalándome y sin mencionar que lo dijo ser una manera muy creída y agrandada.

-sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- le dije secamente.

-sí, se rumorea que eres la chica más cool y sexy de este instituto y yo saaya te quitare ese lugar- me dijo agrandada.

-mira, te falta mucho para llegar a mi querida, para ti soy hinamori-sama, porque estoy mucho más arriba que tu- le dije secamente, mientras le miraba de una manera superior y una sonrisa de lado, no es que me crea mucho, pero quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera, simplemente el sensei le dio su asiento y siguió la clase, hasta el receso.

Por fin el receso, fui corriendo hacia el patio para llegar a donde sea que estuviera ikuto y vi algo que no quisiera haber visto, ikuto estaba acorralando a saaya mientras le besaba y ella le tomaba del cuello pegándose al él. Salí corriendo mientras que lloraba, incontrolablemente, y choque con alguien, levante mi vista y ahí estaba tadase.

-amu ¿Qué te paso?- me pregunto cuando me vio llorando.

-es que le vi a ikuto besándose con esa tal saaya-le dije entre sollozos.

-ven vamos a otro lado más tranquilo- me dijo el mientras me llevaba.

IKUTO POV.

Estaba caminando hacia el patio trasero donde sabía que me encontraría amu, pero allí me encontré una chica parecía nueva ya que no le he visto nunca por los pasillos.

-¿tú eres el novio de hinamori amu?- me pregunto la chica.

-sí, ¿y se puede saber quién eres?- le pregunte.

-hay mi amor, soy saaya yamabuki, y eres muy sexy demasiado para hinamori- me dijo mientras que me arrastraba hacia la pared, ella tiro de mi camisa, y me beso, yo me sostuve con mis brazos, para o caer sobre ella, cuando me quise separar, ella me tomo de la nuca tirando suavemente de mi pelo y pegándose a mí, yo solté uno de mis brazos y la separe, fue cuando vi la cabellera rosa de amu.

-ira pequeña mocosa, ¿Quién te crees para tomarme como se te da la gana?- le dije enojado.

-yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero- me dijo ella muy creída.

-pues conmigo te equivocas, aparte besas como si fueras una principiante- le dije enfadado, pude ver como se quedaba de piedra ante mi comentario. Despues de eso fui tras amu, no pude encontrarla.

-oye utau, ¿viste a amu?- le pregunte preocupado.

-como te atreves a engañarla- me pego un cachetazo, mientras me gritaba enojada.

-tonta, yo no la engañe, la maldita zorra de yamabuki me beso- le dije enfadado.

-ah perdón, pero igual la está conteniendo tadase, el me mandó un mensaje diciéndome eso- me dijo apenada.

-maldito minirey, dime donde esta- le dije.

-está en el patio central donde está la fuente allí están sentados- me dijo ella, salí corriendo a buscarla, maldita seas yamabuki, hay que si no fuera mujer la mataría.

* * *

><p><strong>yo: terminado el capi 8 de el fic espero les guste.<strong>

**shima: estoy segura de que les gustara noe-chan tu escribes buenas historias.**

**yo: gracias shima! (T^T llorando a mares).**

**shima: eh noe-chan (°_°") he mejor nos vamos, adios chicas, dejen muchos review.**


	9. Chapter 9 el comiezo de los problemas

**yo: hola a todos actualizo hoy en el dia, bueno en mi pais es de dia, y en la noche subire en siguiente capi.**

**shima: noe-chan no creo que les interese saber si aqui es de dia o no.**

**yo: shima hazme el favor de callarte.**

**shima: eres mala noe-chan (T^T).**

**yo: BIEN A LEER!**

**shima: no me ignores noe-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: el principio de los problemas.<strong>

AMU POV.

Estaba destrozada, llorando en las piernas de tadase, realmente me había dolido eso, no podía creer que valiera tan poco para ikuto, él es un idiota, es solo un gato negro que trae mala suerte.

-ya, tranquila amu-chan, todo está bien, yo te ayudare- me dijo tadase mientras me acariciaba el cabello dulcemente.

-yo… yo pensé q… que e…el me a…amaba- decía yo entre sollozos.

-ya amu-chan tranquilízate, trata de respirar profundo- me dijo el, yo le obedecí, y respire profundamente, hasta que me calme.

-gracias tadase, te juro que te lo agradeceré, ahora terminare con ikuto- dije decidida, me levante, ye le busque pero él me encontró a mí.

-amu uf por fin te encuentro- dijo abrazándome, yo lo separe bruscamente.

-escúchame te juro, por el amor que te tengo, que no la bese te lo juro- me dijo el con una mirada triste.

-cállate idiota, eres un imbécil, como pude creer en tus palabras de amor, era obvio que jugabas con mis sentimientos, eres un mentiroso- le dije enojada mientras que mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos, y las lágrimas me traicionaban.

-por favor te créeme que nunca te engañaría- me seguía diciendo con la mirada triste.

-YA CÁLLATE, NUNCA DEBI CREERTE, SABIA QUE LO HARIAS, pe…pero- caí de rodillas al suelo y empecé a llorar, no podía detenerme, sentí que ikuto me abrazaba.

-aléjate, o te necesito eres algo que no tiene que existir en mi vida- le dije aun enojada entre lágrimas.

-por favor amu créeme que no la bese ella lo hiso- me decía el tratando de convencerme.

-eres un mentiroso, mentiras siempre mintiendo, sabía que si me quedaba con tadase iba a ser mejor, pero me deje convencer por kukai, él me dijo que te esperara, y yo como estúpida te espere, sabía que conocerías a alguien mejor que yo y que te dejaría de interesar, pero no ahora salí yo lastimada y lo peor es que lo sabía y no lo quise evitar- dije mientras llevaba mis manos a mis ojos para tapar mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, me levante del suelo y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, no sabía a donde iba pero esperaba que fuera un mejor lugar que dé el que me había ido, yo solo corría esperando que el lugar al que llegara fuera mucho mejor, pero choque con alguien, asique levante mi mirada y era utau.

-por dios amu ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo ella mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-es que le vi a ikuto besándose con otra- le dije mientras que otra vez las lágrimas me traicionaban otra vez.

-pero amu, me e cruzado con esa tal saaya y ella admitió que ella le beso- dijo utau sacando una grabadora, ella reproducía lo que había en la grabadora.

**Comienzo de la grabación.**

_**-dime ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano como para que él quisiera besar una sucia, asquerosa como tú?- se escuchaba decir a utau amenazadoramente.**_

_**-jhm tan sucia y asquerosa no era porque él me beso- se escuchaba decir a saaya con una voz re reflejaba su maldad.**_

_**-por favor mi hermano está enamorado de amu desde niños, como podría cambiar amu por alguien tan estúpida como tú, dime o te lo sacare a golpes- le dijo utau con el mismo tono de antes.**_

_**-no tengo por qué decirte nada a alguien tan insignificante como tú- le dijo saaya asquerosamente.**_

_**-te juro que si no hablas ahora, te meteré dentro de una bolsa llena de basura y te dejare dentro de los conteiner de basura, pedazo de basura viviente- le dijo utau bastante enojada, y conociéndola debió verse muy mala.**_

_**-está bien, está bien, confieso que realmente yo le bese, es más él ni siquiera me correspondió y hasta trataba de separarse y yo solo lo atraía ma hacia mí, te lo digo porque lo más importante es que no me arruines el cabello- dijo saaya con algo de miedo se notaba por el tono de su voz.**_

_**-ajajajja, sabía que lo confesarías, y ahora, te advierto que si te vuelves a meter con mi hermano o mi mejor amiga, te destrozare en muchos pedazos y se los mandare al mejor restaurante para que frían a tu carne- le dijo utau amenazadoramente.**_

**Fin de la grabación.**

Me quede totalmente sin habla con lo último que escuche (°.°'').

-he utau, lo último que dijiste ¿era verdad?- le pregunte con una gotita estilo anime (°.°'').

- por supuesto, lo haría si se vuelve a meter con ustedes o alguno de tus amigo, con excepción de tadase- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿qué tienes contra tadase?- le pregunte.

-me da la sensación de que si te involucras con el vayas a salir lastimada- me dijo ella en duda.

-ah sí claro, entonces iré con ikuto, le dije muchas cosas feas y necesito retractarme- le dije a utau realmente tengo unos amigo muy buenos, en el camino me cruce a tadase.

-amu-chan ¿hablaste con ikuto?- me pregunto curioso.

-sí, también sé que solo fue un mal entendido- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mal entendido?- me pregunto el algo enojado.

-sip, eh lo siento pero tengo que ir a verle- le dije mientras corría para buscar a ikuto.

TADASE POV.

¿Cómo es posible? Que todo se haya arreglado, lo único que falta que la estúpida de saaya lo haya arruinado.

Hola me presento soy tadase hotori, tengo15 años, soy rubio, de ojos color rubí, de tez blanca y mi chara kiseki. Continuando con lo que decía pensaba que ese tal ikuto no regresaría y en algún momento amu cedería a ser mi novia pero, resulta que volvió, y como saaya le sigue desde la primaria y le odia, decidí armar equipo con ella para separar a ikuto y amu, pero la muy estúpida de saaya parece que les dijo todo a amu o alguno de sus amigos y descubrió que ikuto no le engaño, justo ahora voy ver que paso con la estúpida de saaya.

-saaya, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo es que amu sabe que él no la engaño?- le dije enojado.

-es que me amenazo la tal utau, y me iba a arruinar mi hermoso y sedoso cabello- dijo ella inocentemente.

-haa, ¿Cómo es que te importa más tu cabello que el arruinar a esa estúpida pareja?- le dije muy enojado.

-escúchame minirey, mi cabello es más importante que cualquier cosa de este mundo- me dijo ella enojada también.

* * *

><p><strong>shima: deja de ignorarme noe-chan (TT^TT lorando a mares).<strong>

**yo: bien shima esta bien pero deja de decirme cosas como esas.**

**shima: sisisisi gracias noe-chan (*U*).**

**yo: ok, ok esta bien vamos a despedirnos ¿si?.**

**shima: sip.**

**shima/yo: hasta la proxima, esperamos que les aya gustado y dejen muchos review.**


	10. Chapter 10 con un beso se arregla todo

**Yo: y aquí les dejo en cap. 10 de este fic.**

**Shima: cómo es que la gente aun lee esto.**

**Yo: escucha shima si no quieres que te ignore no hables.**

**Capítulo 10: con un beso se arregla todo.**

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV.<p>

Simplemente me fui de ahí decidí no seguirla sabía que no me iba a escuchar, solo e fui al patio central donde supuestamente estaba la fuente. Al llegar me senté en la fuente mirando el cielo, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo se fue todo al carajo, realmente no lo entendía, me levante de la fuente y me recosté en el césped.

-ikuto, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-nya- me dijo yoru preocupado.

-nada, no puedo hacer nada si ella no me cree, solo esperare que sea feliz con ese minirey- dije yo tristemente, mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas asomaban mis ojos.

-no comprendo porque lo hiso-nya- dijo pensativo yoru.

-¿hacer qué? Y ¿Quién?- le pregunte curioso.

-esa tal saaya, y el porque te beso-nya- dijo yoru.

-yoru, ¿te has dado cuenta que nunca se te encuentra?, ni tampoco a los otros charas- le dije.

-ha es que todos nos vamos, a algún lugar alejado-nya- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y cuando solo estamos nosotros cuatro?- le dije.

-ha nos vamos a jugar-nya dijo él.

-hmm- dije, la verdad me importaba poco, total todo importaba poco si en mi vida ya no estaba mi pelirosa, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar que sea feliz al lado de ese minirey, asique solo me levante del césped, pero cuando levante la vista hacia el pasillo por el cual entre al patio, mis ojos no podía creer lo que veían, amu venia corriendo, en busca de algo, asique solo me volví a acostar en el césped con tal de que no me viera para verla llorar de nuevo, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ella me encontró y enseguida me llamo.

-ikutooooo- dijo ella que por el tono de su voz se escuchaba preocupada, yo solo me levante, mientras dejaba que mi cabello tapara mi rostro, no podía verle despues de que la vi llorar por mi causa.

-sí, dime que necesitas- le dije triste aunque trate de ocultarlo.

-ikuto…- dijo ella se le escuchaba algo triste –escucha lamento a ver dudado de ti, utau me mostro una grabación en la que la estúpida de saaya confesaba a verte besado, y que tu tratabas de separarte- me dijo ella lamentándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora si me crees?- le dije mientras levantaba mi vista para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendido.

-sip, lo siento, lo siento por dudar de ti ikuto, y pensar que no me querías, de verdad lo lamento- dijo ella rompiendo en lágrimas, yo le abrace, y la bese apasionadamente.

-tranquila princesa, con un beso…- le dije con una sonrisa –se arregla todo- le dije.

-ikuto, te amo, siempre te amare- me dijo dulcemente.

-amu, también te amo, siempre y por siempre te amare- le dije dulcemente, ella me tomo de la camisa y me beso apasionadamente, yo gustoso obvio le correspondí al instante.

Luego de aquel receso lleno de problemas nos fuimos a nuestros salones.

AMU POV.

Realmente estaba feliz, resulto ser un mal entendido, y que ikuto jamás me dejo de querer.

-me alegra que no allá pasado nada entre amu-chii e ikuto- dijo yaya alegre.

-sip amu, pero, ¿Cómo supiste que fue un mal entendido?- me pregunto rima.

-es que cuando los vi, salí corriendo y me choque con tadase, quien me contuvo, y luego fui a encarar ikuto para cortar nuestra relación, empezamos a hablar, y empecé a llorar asique salí corriendo y choque con utau, ella me mostro una grabación en la que saaya confesaba haber besado a ikuto- dije con una sonrisa.

-pero, ¿Por qué dudad de ikuto, amu?- me pregunto nagi.

-es que él, es muy guapo, y yo solo soy una chica de preparatoria, y tengo miedo de que el encuentre un chica de su edad, y no me quiera en su vida- dije con tristeza.

-pero amu, tu sabes que mi hermano te ama desde que éramos niños- dijo utau.

-aun así no puedo evitar pensar que él podría encontrar a una chica de su edad, mucho más hermosa que yo- dije yo aún triste.

-bien alumnos vuelvan a sus asientos- dijo el sensei.

La verdad es que ni preste atención a la clase, prácticamente, ni la escuche, ni siquiera copie, seguía pensando en lo que hablamos con los chicos. Por suerte el timbre del receso me despertó de mis malos pensamientos. Yo solo fui al salón de ikuto, entre y le busque con la mirada, podía sentir las miradas de todas las chicas del salón, pero no me importo me acerque al asiento de ikuto, y me puse enfrente, el levanto la mirada, y me vio, solo sonrió.

-hola princesa, ¿Qué ha…- no termino ya que le había agarrado de la camisa del uniforme y le bese, el me correspondió al instante, y se levantó para quedar a mi altura, podía sentir las miradas de las chicas, mirando atónitas la escena, deje de besarlo, y me di l vuelta mirando a todas las chicas.

-esto es para que sepan que, este chico tsukiyomi ikuto, me pertenece y la que se le acerque, la matare, no duden de que lo haga, él es mío, y si le tocan les cortare las manos- dije amenazadoramente, pude notar que una de sus admiradoras estaba a punto de tocarlo, asique le pegue una piña en la nariz –TE DIJE QUE NO LO TEQUES- dije enojada a mas no poder.

-ja que importa si sobra kukai- dijo una de las chicas.

En ese momento entra utau con mis amigos, se ve que me habían perseguido.

-eso sí que no, kukai me pertenece- dijo utau agarrando del brazo a kukai.

-pero que lindo, chico pelivioleta- dijeron mirando a nagi, nagi se quedó de piedra, y se veía a una rima enfurecida.

-si te le acercas te corto la lengua- le dijo ella mirándola con ojos de fuego y un aura negra a su alrededor.

Nosotras nos marchamos cada cual con sus correspondiente pareja, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no he visto a tadase, bien despues me preocupare ahora estoy segura de que nadie me quitara a mi ikuto, con excepción de saaya, pero ella nunca podrá contra mí, ella no conoce a la verdadera hinamori amu.

TADASE POV.

Dios no puedo creer que a esta mujer le interese tanto su cabello.

-escucha trata de engatusar a ese estúpido gato, mientras que yo te digo cuando hacerlo para que amu lo vea y así se separen- dije yo con una sonrisa llena de maldad, tranquila amu pronto serás mía.

-está bien, pero no mates a ikuto, si logro salir con el cuándo la abandone, yo seré la chicas más hermosa de Devil West- dijo ella engreídamente.

-está bien, solo has tu parte y yo are la mía- le dije yo, y así nos fuimos por lugares distintos.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: shima te dije que dejes de tirarme muñecos.<strong>

**Shima: bueno te pasa por hacer que ikuto y amu se peleen.**

**Yo: la historia la escribo yo, tu solo estas para cuando ponga lemon.**

**Shima: ¿porque no le pones un lemon a este fic?**

**Yo: mira cuando quiera poner lemon, te llamare, a por cierto, subiré un one-shot amuto lemon, que escribí, con un chara change que me hiso shima y me pareció bueno asique cuando quieran pasen a leer.**

**Shima: ves al final lo terminas subiendo, ¿para qué te quejas?**

**Yo: no lo sé, da igual adiós dejen más de un review por dia y soy feliz.**


	11. Chapter 11 pelea de hermanos

**Yo: ohayoooo a todos ¿cómo andan?**

**Sharis: ya cállate como que si a alguien le importara, yo quiero que muestres algo sangriento.**

**Yo: se preguntaran quien está metida en este lugar, pues verán hace 5 min me acaba de nacer esta chara.**

**Shima: como que si a alguien le importara, yo quiero un lemon.**

**Yo: ya shima te dare la oportunidad te un lemon, ya que hoy se me dio por poner lemon.**

**Sharis: no yo quiero sangre.**

**Yo: sharis cállate, mejor dicho cállense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: pelea de hermanos.<strong>

SAAYA POV.

El idiota de hotori no sabe con quién se mete, ese tal tadase empezó a gustarme, miren deben conocerme asique no, no me presentare, ja ya vera el idiota afeminado ese.

-ya veremos quien ríe ultimo- dije cuando me fui de donde hablamos tadase y yo. Solo camine por los pasillos en busca de algo por hacer, hasta que me cruce con la boba de hinamori, quien estaba con el guapísimo ikuto.

-vaya, vaya, parece que la basura esta por todos lados-dije en tono sarcástico.

-escucha te lo diré una vez, no tienes idea de con quien e estas metiendo- dijo hinamori amenazadoramente.

-escucha, sabes eres muy débil como para venir a enfrentarme, pero estate segura de que ikuto será mío, lo quieras o no- le dije mirándola amenazante.

-haa cállate maldita zorra, eres asquerosa que ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a MI ikuto, porque te arrancare la uña del dedo con una tenaza- dijo hinamori sacada de sus casillas, debo admitir que me dio miedo, pero no lo demostré.

-ja no amenaces si no te da la sangre para hacerlo- dije mientras que pasaba por al lado de ella mirándola de arriba abajo, hay como la detesto.

AMU POV.

Hay realmente me saco de mis casillas esa zorra mal parida de yamabuki, estúpida a vera con quien se a metido. Pues dejando de lado eso, despues de salir de ese lugar nos fuimos ikuto y yo al patio trasero, para estar un rato a solas antes de que lleguen mis amigos.

-vaya que eres mala, amu- dijo ikuto.

-y eso solo es el principio- le dije, el me tomo de la cintura

-eso me gusta, me gustan las chicas malas- me dijo seductoramente, me encanta cuando es así, pero que no se pasa de la raya. **(YO: SIEMPRE SE PASA DE LA RAYA. SHIMA: YA PONLE PICANTE. SHARIS: NO QUE CORRA SANGRE. YO: YA CALLENSE LAS DOS. SHIMA: CHARA CHANGE. YO: *LE APARECEN 2 ESTRELLITAS*).**

-¿Por qué te gusta que sea mala?- le pregunte siguiéndole el juego, repito que no se pase de la raya.

-porque, de esa forma puedo castigarte- dijo pegado a mi oreja, luego mordió mi lóbulo.

-haa i…ikuto aquí no- dije ya que el empezaba a besarme el cuello.

-entonces prefieres irte, al salón- dijo con vos seductora, y volviendo a besar mi cuello.

-ca…cállate pe…perver…tido- dije entre gemidos, el me llevo hasta la pared donde terminaba el patio trasero del instituto.

-yoru- dijo el llamando a su chara.

-haiii-nya- dijo el pequeño chara.

Y así hizo un chara change con yoru y salto el gran mural, me llevo cargada hasta un pequeño callejón donde que al final había una puerta me recostó en una cama que había ahí y subió quedando encima mío empezó besando mi cuello.

-i…ik…ikuto t…tenemos que vo…volver a cla…clase ahhh- dije yo entre gemidos.

-te prometo que volveremos a tiempo- dijo el en mi oído.

-ahh está bien, pero más te vale lleguemos a tiempo- le dije en advertencia, el siguió besando mi cuello, bajando a mi pecho donde quito la camisa y bracear de un tirón, el devoro uno mes pechos y jugueteo con mi pezón hasta dejarlo duro, y paso al otro haciendo lo mismo obteniendo el mismo resultado, yo por mi parte calmaba todo ese placer con mis gemidos.

-ahh, ikuto ahh- gemía.

Ikuto bajo a mi falda quitándola con mis bragas, el metió un dedo dentro de mi intimidad.

-ahhh ikuto!- gemí con sorpresa, ikuto lo había hecho tan rápido sin previo aviso.

Yo solo gemía mientras que el aumentaba el ritmo, y me tiendo cada vez más dedos en mi intimidad, hasta que tuve 4 dedos en mi intimidad. Ikuto paro y sentí que subía hasta quedar a mi altura, yo respiraba con dificultad, el me beso apasionadamente, yo abrí un poco mi boca para respirar, el aprovecho y metió mi lengua dentro de mi boca, yo le correspondí a ese beso tan apasionado, él se separó de mí, y bajo a mi intimidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ikuto ya me penetraba con su lengua, yo solo gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-haa ikuto, ahh mas, más rápido más- le pedía con desesperación, ikuto paro, se levantó.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-tranquila pervertida, solo me tomo mi tiempo para quitarme mi ropa- dijo el con burla.

-ahh odio cuando te pones así, sabes que olvídalo- no tengo idea de en qué momento se desvistió, pero ya me había enojado y estaba por irme a buscar donde dejo tirada mi ropa ikuto, pero ikuto volvió a tirarme suavemente sobre la pequeña cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me dijo él.

-¿A dónde más? De vuelta al instituto- le dije enojada.

-no te creas esto no termina aquí- dijo el seductoramente, volvió a colocarse sobre mí, sin esperar empezó a penetrarme, con su amiguito, **(shima: me da vergüenza llamarle de otra forma, asique le diré amiguito, si ya se soy una pervertida pero de igual forma le llamare así)** yo solo gemía disfrutando del placer que él me hacía sentir, así estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, y él se corrió pero esta vez usaba preservativo asique se corrió dentro de ese preservativo.

-ves ya terminamos- dijo mirando su móvil –y terminamos con una hora de sobra- dijo él.

-cállate, yo podría haberla pasado con mis amigos- le dije con fastidio.

-pero no la hubieras pasado tan bien que conmigo- me dijo seductoramente besando mi cuello.

-ya cállate- dije sonrojada, nos vestimos y volvimos al instituto. Al pasar el mural nuestros amigos estaban ahí **(YO: *SE LE QUITAN LAS ESTRELLITAS*. SHARIS: ME TOCA A MI CHARA CHANGE. YO: *LE APARECECEN COLA Y CUERNOS DE DEMONIO*. SHARIS: QUIERO VER UNA PELEA JIJIJI.)**.

-oh se dignaron a parecer- dijo sarcásticamente utau.

-si ¿algún problema?- le dijo ikuto con fastidio, se ve que él había dejado de tratarle igual de cuando eran niños.

-a mí no me hables en esos tonos, niño mimado- le dijo utau enojada.

-ya chicos cálmense- dijo kukai.

-por favor, soy 2 años mayor que tu- le dijo ikuto enojado.

-pero yo no viví mi vida vagando en el tiempo en que estuvimos en Francia, solo porque extrañabas, eso te hace un niño mimado- le dijo aun enojada utau, parece que kukai fue pasado por arriba.

-utau cállate, tu eres la de mal humor solo porque extrañabas a kukai, y tratabas mal al que se te oponía- le dijo ikuto.

Y así se pasaron todos los recesos, kukai y yo ya estábamos artos, asique nosotros de camino a casa íbamos más atrás que ellos mientras que ikuto y utau peleaban uno pasos adelante. Entramos a casa y ellos ni se miraron. Kukai y yo preparamos la cena y llamamos a ikuto y utau, sentados en el sillón uno en cada esquina bien alejados.

-eh chicos piensan cenar- dijo kukai llamándolos (°-°").

-si ya voy- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cruzados de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-no copies lo que digo- se dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-que no me copies te dije- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-chicos siéntense a cenar por favor- dije yo arte.

-está bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo, y volvieron a fruncir el ceño.

Así utau se sentó al lado de kukai e ikuto a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: *se le quitan la cola y cuernos de demonio* ¿pero qué paso?, ¿pero qué? Sharis y shima deja de hacer chara change, o te dejare dormir en la calle.<strong>

**Shima: perdón es que no me pude resistir.**

**Yo: bien eso no importa ya encargare de ti despues *sonrisa maliciosa***

**Shima: *mirándola con miedo* ¿Qué me harás noe-chan?**

**Yo: por ahora nada, bien les saludara mi segunda chara, saluda sharis.**

**Sharis: pero no hubo sangre, ah hola soy la chara de noe-chan y represento su parte que desea la sangre, que quiere todo lo malo, miren chara change.**

**Yo: *le aparecen la cola y cuernos de demonio* y si le ponemos algo de sangre como que a tadase lo mata un tiburón dejando toda la sangre en un piscina, o que tal que lo choque un camión o una pelea más entre ikuto y amu *se le quitan la cola y cuernos de demonio* eh sharis, dejen de jugar con los chara change las dejare dormir a fuera a las 2.**

**Sharis: yo no soy una recién nacida necesito cuidados.**

**Yo: pues que te cuiden los perros de la calle.**

**Shima: ya cálmate noe-chan.**

**Sharis: porque me gusta ese instinto enojón que tiene.**

**Shima: ya cállate sharis.**

**Yo. Se callan las 2 vamos a despedirnos de una buena ves quieren.**

**Todas juntas: *sonríen dulcemente todas, excepto sharis que sonríe falsamente* adiós a todas las esperamos el próximo capítulo, y dejen muchos review.**


	12. Chapter 12 debemos hacer algo

**Yo: hola si yo de nuevo, perdón es que sharis es una adicta a las peleas, le prometo que lo arreglare.**

**Sharis: a no, no arruinaras mi obra maestra.**

**Shima: ya sharis deja eso, noe-chan tiene que continuar.**

**Yo: gracias shima (*.*).**

**Sharis nada de eso CHARA CHANGE**

**Yo: *se aparecen la cola y cuernos de demonio***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: dios, tenemos que hacer algo.<strong>

IKUTO POV.

Cuando me senté al lado de amu, pude ver que utau se sentaba al lado de kukai, aproveche para devolverle las que me dijo ella.

-oye kukai- le llame.

-dime- me dijo él.

-yo que tú me alejo de utau no va a ser cosa que se te pegue lo engreído- le dije con burla mirando de reojo a utau.

-¿¡PERO QUE!?- dijo indignada utau.

-lo que escuchaste, eres tan engreída que se lo puedes pegar al pobre de kukai, que es tan amable de ser el único en quererte- le dije yo, realmente estaba enojado.

-tu cállate maldito, gato estúpido que no sabe más que vagar sin rumbo, haciéndose el sexy por la calle delante de cada zorrita que se encuentra- me dijo utau hecha una furia.

-¿a quién le llamas gato estúpido? Habla la chica mitad demonio, mitad ángel, pero yo creo que eres un monstruo endemoniado- le dije al igual que ella hecha una furia.

-tu mal…- no llego a terminar porque kukai y amu nos interrumpieron.

-ya basta, me han hartado, si no se callan los dejare dormir en la basura- nos dijo amu enfurecida.

-dios, ¿cómo es que llegamos a este punto?- dijo al punto de desesperación kukai.

-kukai se me fue el hambre iré a dormir- dijo amu levantando su plato y llevándolo a fregadero.

-si está bien, a mí también se me fue el hambre, también me iré a dormir- dijo kukai, llevando su plato también a fregadero.

-espera yo voy contigo- dijimos utau y yo al mismo tiempo.

-no me copies- dijimos los 2 juntos de nuevo.

-que te eh dicho que no me copies monstruo endemoniado- le dije enfurecido a utau.

-¿Qué no te copie? Si eres tú el que me copia gato estúpido- me dijo ella enfurecida al igual que yo.

-sabes, dormiré en el sillón kukai- le dijo amu realmente frustrada con lo que pasaba.

-te acompaño, esto no pienso aguantármelo en mi cuarto- dijo kukai juntando los sillones individuales para hacer una especie de cama, amu se recostó en el sillón frente al televisor.

-entonces te aco…- hablamos utau y yo al mismo tiempo, pero no terminamos fuimos interrumpidos por ellos.

-NOOO, ustedes duermen en nuestros cuartos- dijeron los dos enojados, los dos nos fuimos al cuarto correspondiente.

Estúpida utau, realmente me puso d los pelos.

AMU POV.

Dios fue una noche realmente relajante, cuando me dormí no obviamente, pero esto me esta hartando.

-kukai, tenemos que hacer algo- dije yo con un tono desesperado.** (NA: *le desaparecen la cola y los cuerno* ¿pero qué paso? Sharis: oh, oh creo que mejor me voy.)**

-si tienes razón esto me pone los pelos de puntas- dijo el que al igual que yo estaba a punto de la desesperación.

-ya se debemos hacer un plan para volver a unirlos- dije yo pensando.

-si pero despues muero de hambre- dijo kukai sobándose la panza.

-ok, ok, está bien- dije sobando mi panza al igual que él.

Por eso, cuando servimos los con el desayuno pudimos escuchar unos pisotones desde las escaleras, se escuchaban sus grito, que decían que ya comenzaron a pelear y que habían despertado.

-ya cállate, gato estúpido, yo no soy ningún monstruo endemoniado- se escuchó la voz chillona de utau gritar enojada.

-ja claro no tu no lo eres, eres una bruja endemoniada- se escuchó la vos de ronca de ikuto gritar enojado.

-YA BASTA- grito kukai.

-podemos cenar en silencio, si no quieren que les cosa la boca, pedazo de chillones, locos que no dejan de gritar- dije yo enojada –ahora se sientan a desayunar en silencio o les hago tragar el desayuno de un solo trago- dije mientras los veía mirarme con terror.

Ellos solo los vi sentarse en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

Dios por fin dejaron de pelear, todos desayunamos en tranquilidad, y nos fuimos en silencio al instituto, todos nos fuimos a nuestros salones, hasta que llego el 1° receso yo salimos todos y empezó otra pelea de nuevo.

-chicos por que no los encerramos y que se arreglen solos- dijo yaya.

-yaya como los… esperen pensándolo bien es una buena idea- dijo nagi aprobando la idea de yaya.

-sí creo que podría funcionar- dijo apoyando rima.

-si pero el tema es como los atraemos, y adonde- dijo tadase, pude notar el enojo de kukai por que el participara.

-yo sé dónde, ¿verdad pepe-tan?- dijo yaya, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-si podemos meterlos al pequeño cuarto donde se guarda las herramientas de gimnasia-dechu- dijo el pequeño chara bebe.

-si es verdad yo lo he visto con miki-nya- dijo yoru, mmm algo me dice que estos están algo unidos últimamente, pero despues me preocupare, la prioridad ahora son utau e ikuto.

-si podemos nosotros atraerlos, hasta ese lugar- dijo kukai mirándome.

-si por supuesto, y es ahí donde los encerramos- dije yo.

Y así lo hicimos, yaya y rima prepararon el lugar, nagi y tadase nos darían la señal para llevarlos y acercarnos a ellos para llevarlos, kukai y yo vimos la señal de nagi y fuimos a separarlos, y los llevamos por distintos caminos, obvio con el mismo destino, tadase me dio la señal para que vea que kukai ya había encerrado a utau, asique yo le lleve a ikuto, le encerré con ayuda de kukai, y así los dejamos que se arreglaran solos.

IKUTO POV.

Genial me había encerrado amu, mas así, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada.

-ikuto, ¿eres tú?- pude escuchar la vos de utau asustada, oh cierto que a utau no le tiene fobia a estar encerrada.

-sí, utau soy yo, tranquila estoy aquí, no te preocupes- le dije para calmarla.

-oye ikuto, sabes no quise pelear contigo, es mas ya se me olvido por qué peleábamos, ¿tú lo recuerdas?- me pregunto ella, se le escuchaba triste.

-sabes ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo recuerdo- le dije pensativo.

-oye ikuto- dijo ella llamándome.

-dime utau- le dije dulcemente, sabía que estaba asustada.

-tengo miedo- dijo ella se le notaba a punto de llorar, yo la busque con el tacto, cuando la encontré le abrace, para que se clamara.

-tranquila estoy aquí, y perdón por decirte todas esa cosas, realmente lo siento- le dije con cariño, pobre de mi hermana.

-te perdono, y tu perdóname por lo que dije de ti, gracias por ser mi one-tan- dijo ella me sorprendí hacia mucho que no escuchaba que me llamara así, ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho, y pude sentir como humedecía mi camisa de instituto, asique le acaricie cariñosamente el cabello, y así nos quedamos un buen tiempo, hasta que se dignaron en abrirnos la puerta.

-veo que se han dejado de pelear, pero ya déjense de zalamerías hay que entrar a clase- dijo nagi con una sonrisa, y así nos paramos y nos fuimos cada cual a su salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: sharis voy a matarte, ¿cómo pudiste hacer chara change de nuevo?<strong>

**Shima: sharis se encerró en su huevo*-_-*.**

**Yo: shariiiiiiiiis sal de ahí ahora mismo.**

**Sharis: si me prometes no matarme.**

**Shima: CHARA CHANGE.**

**Yo: *le aparecen dos estrellitas* por supuesto que no matare a mi linda chara que tanto quiero *le desaparecen las estrellitas*.**

**Sharis: bien ahora sí.**

**Yo: ¿qué paso?, ha ya saliste he ven para acá que voy a aplastarte, maldita chara descarada.**

**Sharis: te digo que lo hice para bien, mira tuviste más de un review ayer.**

**Yo: eh, enserio a ver *mira la compu (*.*)* alguna vez te dije que res la chara más buena y genial de todas.**

**Shima: no es justo a shima nunca le dices así.**

**Sharis: tu no haces ganar review, yo si *dijo engreídamente*.**

**Shima: ven para acá maldita hermana egoísta.**

**Yo: bien espero les haya gustado, debo volver a agarrar a mis charas, por favor no me maten porfis, si me matan nadie continuara el fic, piensen lo bien, dejen review, adiós, piénsenlo elijan entre matarme o que les siga trayendo los capi.**


	13. Chapter 13 la ex de la que nadie sabia

**Yo: holaaaa a todas aquí reportándome con el capítulo 13 de este fic.**

**Sharis: ya cállate que en esto ayude yo.**

**Shima: porque a shima no la utilizan mas para este fic.**

**Sharis: te lo dije antes, no haces ganar review.**

**Shima: cállate sharis, eres mala (TT_TT).**

**Yo: ya cállense las dos (-_-"), sharis me ayudas.**

**Sharis: claro.**

**Todas: empecemos a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: la ex novia de la que nadie sabía.<strong>

AMU POV.

Haa por fin tendríamos paz de las peleas de utau e ikuto, por fin, sinceramente carezco de paciencia asique es obvio que ya no me bancaba más ese maldito pleito entre ellos, pero eso ya no importa, justo ahora estamos volviendo del colegio, eh ikuto y utau estaban charlando, pero estaban hablando algo serios, kukai y yo nos preguntábamos porque tanta seriedad entre ellos

-oye kukai, ¿Qué crees que estén hablando como para que estén tan serios?- pregunte a mi hermano que estaba mirando igual o peor de preocupado que yo.

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea espero que no sea nada grabe- dijo el aun preocupado.

-¿me estas cargando, cierto?- le dije incrédula.

-no, ¿no por qué?- me pregunto confundido.

-por favor, mira sus rostros obvia mente es algo malo, no sé si grabe pero de seguro es malo, míralos es obvio que es algo malo- le dije como diciendo algo obvio.

IKUTO POV.

Estaba algo preocupado despues de que dejamos de pelear con utau, pero de camino a casa nos separamos de amu y kukai, utau menciono algo que realmente me preocupo, y bastante.

-oye ikuto, me entere que lulú vendrá al Devil West- dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Qué, lulú? Pero si ella viene arruinara mi relación con amu- dije preocupado.

-si ya lo hizo haciéndome creer que habías dejado de amar a amu, en Francia ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo ella.

-claro que lo recuerdo- dije recordando aquella vez.

**Flash back (hace unos 6 años atrás).**

**IKUTO POV.**

**Estaba acostado en el sillón, hasta que llego utau.**

**-oye hermano que te parece si vamos a pasear- me dijo utau con una sonrisa.**

**-está bien utau, vamos- dije sin ganas de salir, salimos y fuimos al parque a comprar helados, cuando fuimos por los helados había alguien delante nuestro, ella se dio la vuelta se ve que sintió nuestra presencia.**

**-oh hola ¿están esperando para comprar helados?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**-sí, pero tranquila no tenemos apuro alguno- le dijo utau con utau sonrisa.**

**-ha pero yo estoy esperando a mi novio que fue al baño- dijo ella con una sonrisa.**** (NA: sharis ayúdame ahora. Sharis: claro, chara change. NA: *le aparecen cola y cuernos de demonio* es hora de empezar una nueva pelea ajajajja.)**

**-disculpa, ¿tu novio no es un chico como de la edad de utau castaño de ojos rojos no?- le dije yo en duda.**

**-si ¿por qué?- me dijo ella.**

**-por qué amiga lamento decirte que hace un minuto lo vimos con mi hermana pasar corriendo con otra chica pelirroja, lo siento pero lo vimos ¿verdad utau?- le dije.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero están seguros que era shu?- dijo ella decepcionada, pobre de ella.**

**-si lo vimos con ikuto pasar se ve que estaba apurado- le dijimos.**

**-¿enserio? Es la cuarta vez que le doy otra oportunidad y siempre hace lo mismo, em lo siento debo irme- dijo ella cabizbajo.**

**-espera- le dijo utau -¿Por qué no pasas el dia con mi hermano y yo?- le dijo utau amablemente.**

**-pero ¿no les molestare?- dijo ella preocupada.**

**-para nada, ¿verdad ikuto?- dijo utau mirándome.**

**-está bien entonces, soy ****lulú de Morcerf** ** yamamoto-dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**-mucho gusto lulú, soy utau tsukiyomi, artísticamente seria hoshina utau- le dijo utau sonriente.**

**-tsukiyomi ikuto, un gusto- dije aburrido.**

**-pues vamos de paseo por el parque- dijo utau, y así fue fuimos de paseo por todo el parque y luego al centro comercial, donde me hicieron cargar más de 500 bolsas, pero despues de unas horas utau se fue a mirar unos muñecos de peluche, y yo me quede esperando con la tal lulú.**

**-oye ikuto- me dijo ella.**

**-hmm- le dije sin importancia.**

**-sabes tú me gustas, y quería pedirte ¿si podría ser tu novia?- me dijo directa ella, sinceramente me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo demostraría delante de ella.**

**-em bueno, mira lulú, yo ya tengo a quien amar, lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos- le dije seriamente. Luego de eso utau salió y la tal lulú separo a utau de mí, pude ver que hablaban muy en secreto, utau se giró y me miro con una cara de enojada o más bien desprecio, despues de eso nos despedimos de la tal lulú y volvimos a casa, utau de camino fue muy cortante, le pregunte que le pasaba muchas veces pero nada, entramos y recibí una cachetada de utau.**

**-¿pero qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa utau?- dije alterado y enojado.**

**-¿Qué, que me pasa a mí? Mejor dicho ¿qué te pasa a ti?- dijo ella al igual que yo.**

**-¿te puedes explicar? No te entiendo- le dije confundido pero aun enojado.**

**-lulú cuando me separo de ti, me conto que se te había confesado y que aceptaste ser su novia en el tiempo que estemos aquí en Francia, ¿Qué tan rápido te olvidaste de amu?- dijo ella aun enojada.**

**-pero, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Acaso no me conoces?, sabes que yo nunca le diría que sí, yo le dije que tenía a quien amar que no podía corresponderle, le creíste a una completa desconocida y no a tu propio hermano de la misma sangre- dije yo aún más enojado y alterado.**

**-¿qué?, asique eso paso, entonces ¿para qué habrá querido decir eso?, lo siento por desconfiar de ti ikuto- dijo ella apenada.**

**-no pasa nada utau, y no tengo idea para que habrá hecho eso- dije pensando, en ese momento escuchamos el timbre, y utau fue a ver quién era.**

**-oye ikuto creo que querrás ver esto- dijo ella algo preocupada, fui a ver qué pasaba y sinceramente quiero saber.**

**-pero, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?- dije al ver a la misma chica lulú de ojos celestes y rubia.**

**-solo vine a visitar a mi novio ¿verdad utau?- dijo con una sonrisa que más que de amable parecía de una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-discúlpame, pero jamás te creería que ikuto podría dejar de amar a amu por una chica como tú- dijo utau.**

**-discúlpame tu pero, nana me ayudas- dijo ella mientras una pequeña chara salía detrás de la tal lulú.**

**-claro lulú-chan- dijo mientras una flor le salía a lulú.**

**-tu serás mío aunque no quieras tsukiyomi ikuto- dijo ella mientras hacía chara nari con la tal nana, yo cambie con yoru y utau con iru, empezamos a pelear con lulú, utau le tiro un ataque y lulú lo esquivo y le tiro un ataque a utau, que le pego a utau en la pierna, yo me enfurecí, y le tire un ataque a ella, ella lo esquivo y trato de darme, pero jamás me dio, yo le volví a tirar un ataque y le di en la espalda, ella callo y quedo en el piso, donde se des transformo, yo fui por utau.**

**-¿estás bien, utau?- le dije preocupado.**

**-si tranquilo, no pasa nada, no fue nada grabe- dije mientras se des transformaba, también me destriunfarme.**

**-oye lulú, lamento no corresponderte creo que deberías buscarte a otra persona- le dije serio, ella se levantó aún se le veía enojada.**

**-hjm está bien pero créeme que volveré y para cuando lo haga tu serás mío tsukiyomi ikuto- dijo ella mientras que volvía hacer chara nari con la tal nana, y salió volando, luego de eso no supimos más de ella.**

**Fin de flash back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: *le desaparecen los cuernos y cola de demonio* y terminamos.<strong>

**Shima: shima también quiere participar.**

**Yo: haa está bien para el próximo capi te dejo, pero nada de lemon solo cariño, ¿ok?**

**Sharis: hay noo, yo quiero pelea.**

**Yo: sharis a ti te guardare para el final que tengo planea * cara de psicópata*.**

**Shima/sharis: ¿Qué estas planeando noe-chan? *mirándola asustadas, a la cara psicópata de Noelia***

**Yo: ya lo sabrán, ya lo sabrán.**

**Shima/sharis: eh está bien noe-chan, n…nos vemos luego, creo que tenemos a una psicópata suelta, adiós dejen muchos review. Noe-chan nos estas asustando.**

**Yo: para nada ajajajja ajajajja voy por ustedes chicas.**

**Shima/sharis: noooo noe-chan nos está asustando ahhh.**

**Yo: voy a atraparlas ajajajja, tontas como creen que les haría algo *vuelve la noe normal, con una sonrisa*.**

**Shima/sharis: lo sentimos, pero realmente parecías una psicópata con esa cara.**

**Yo: tranquilas jamás les haría algo.**

**Shima: haa noe-chan me alegra que no nos quieras matar.**

**Yo: no pasa nada shima.**

**Sharis: ja a mí no me paso nada sabía que estabas jugando nada más.**

**Yo/shima: claro lo dice la que hace un rato corría como loca.**

**Sharis: para nada, cállense y despidámonos de una buena vez.**

**Yo: bien nos vemos pronto, adiós, dejen muchos pero muchos review, que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	14. Chapter 14 la llegada de la ex novia

**Yo: está bien gomen ne, es que he ayudado a mi papa y no tenía tiempo de escribirla siquiera pero os recompensare, y aparte para que sima no llore subiré un one-shot de lo que quieran, amuto, kutau, o rimahiko y el siguiente capítulo con uno adicional tendrán subidos el 15 y 16 subidos más el one-shot que queda a elección de ustedes.**

**Sharis: sabes que no lo cumplirás.**

**Shima: no se confíen, ella no lo cumplirá.**

**Yo: que poca confianza tienen en mi chicas, son las peores charas que pude tener, kami-sama tan mala fui en la otra vida para que me pongas a estas descaradas como charas.**

**Sharis: ja encima que la ayudamos con el fic, nos critica por decir la verdad.**

**Shima: hjm tiene razón sharis, que mala eres.**

**Yo: ustedes son las malas acá que clase de apoyo es ese de "**_**no se confíen ella no lo cumplirá" **_**eh son de lo peor.**

**Shima/sharis: hjm *se van enojadas a mi habitación*.**

**Yo: encima se enojan ya vendrán para querer comer, no les dare nada ya verán. bien sin mas a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: la llegada de la ex novia.<strong>

AMU POV.

No pude saber cuál era la preocupación de utau e ikuto, y eso que les pregunte a ambos y kukai también les pregunto, pero ellos solo decían "no es nada importante, no te preocupes", eso era lo único, con esas palabras rondando por mi cabeza me fui a mi cama mientras sentía los cálidos brazos de ikuto rodeando mi cintura, aunque aun así se le sentía preocupado. A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano, y vi que ikuto aun dormía, me levante, me duche, cambie, peine, y prepare mis cosas para ir al instituto, cuando baje kukai estaba despierto, tomando una taza de café, me le acerque, y comenzamos a hablar de la preocupación que teníamos por ikuto y utau.

-mira amu, no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero sea lo que sea, hay que ser fuertes, y enfrentarlo con la mayor fuerza posible- dijo kukai mirándome seriamente.

-tienes razón, debe a ver alguna razón para que nos oculten la razón de su preocupación- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón, por ahora solo nos queda esperar- dijo el aun preocupado.

-si es verdad, oye me quedare mirando tele, ¿tú te volverás a acostar?- le dije.

-em sí, me acostare un rato más, despiértame cuando llegue la hora de ir al instituto- dijo el retirándose por las escaleras, yo solo me fui con mi preocupación a mirar la tele, para estos momentos de preocupación quisiera que dia estuviera despierta, pero no podía despertar a mis charas solo por eso, asique solo me quede sentada en el sillón, me recosté un momento en el hasta que me quede dormida, luego de unas horas me despertó kukai desesperado, por suerte ikuto y utau estaban menos preocupados que la otra vez.

-amu, te dije que me despertaras, y vienes y te quedas dormida en el sillón- dijo kukai preocupado y enojado.

-lo siento, lo siento, es que me recosté en el sillón para estar más cómoda y me quede dormida, lo siento- dije apenada.

-hjm está bien, que espero de ti- dijo el con desanimo.

-moo que malo eres hermano- dije haciendo puchero (¬3¬).

-da igual prepárate que nos tenemos que ir- dijo él.

-está bien- dije yo con una sonrisa, me fui a mi habitación y me peine nuevamente y tome mi mochila y baje corriendo.

-oye amu, ¿te enteraste?- me dijo kukai mirándome.

-no, ¿de qué me tengo que enterara?- pregunte curiosa.

-de que papa y mama, volverán mañana a la tarde en horario de clase, dijeron que era para no darnos molestias a nosotros- dijo kukai.

-¿enserio? Papa y mama volverán mañana, no puedo creerlo- dije con brillos en los ojos (*.*).

-sí, me alegra que a ti te alegre- dijo el con una sonrisa de lado.

Y así caminamos hasta el instituto, al llegar kukai e ikuto se despidieron de nosotras y nosotras fuimos a nuestro salón, al llegar como siempre saludamos a todos y nos sentamos. Mis amigos y yo pudimos notar que una mujer de cabellera celeste entre claro y oscuro, de ojos color verde esmeralda, entro en el salón, nos pareció raro al verla entrar por la puerta, pensamos que se trataría de una nueva sensei alternativo para los sensei que no pueden venir a clase.

-buenos días alumnos- dijo ella con una amable sonrisa –mi nombre es nekonome y soy su nueva preceptora o secretario como quieran llamarle, estoy aquí para comunicarles que su profesor de matemáticas no viene, asique tendrán un receso, pero dentro del salón- dijo ella con la miasma amable sonrisa –sin más que decir me retiro, que se diviertan- dijo ella saliendo de por la puerta, iba a dirigir mi mirada hacia mis amigos, pero pude ver a una chica de ojos celestes y cabellera rubia entraba y se sentaba alejada de todos los demás, pude notar como los chicos la miraban, decidí dejar de mirarle y darme la vuelta, y continúe escuchando las charlas de mis amigos. Termino aquella ora de receso en el salón y llego el receso real, Salí corriendo en busca de mi lindo neko, le busque en su salón y no estaba, asique fui al patio trasero, cuando Salí del establecimiento e ir al patio trasero, pude oír una hermosa melodía de violín, la seguí, sabía que si la seguía encontraría a ikuto, cuando llegue al lugar del que salía la melodía, pude verle debajo de aquel árbol de sakura tocando con una gran e inmensa destreza aquel violín de hace 10 años atrás, pude notar aquellas hermosas pestañas que mantenían su bella mirada zafira oculta, como sus cabello rebeldes eran balanceados por la brisa fresca que habitaba, yo solo cerré mis ojos y disfrute de aquella melodía que no escuchaba desde hace muchos años desde su partida de Japón.

-se ve que tengo una admiradora, espiándome- dijo el con su típica sonrisa burlona de lado.

-por supuesto ikuto-sama soy su mayor admiradora y la única que se le puede acercar- dije con la misma sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

-oh vaya no la conocía señorita, pero eh de decir que eres la única a la que me atrevería a hacerle cosas pervertidas- dijo el burlonamente.

-jijiji tienes razón por que sabes que mi humor es horrendo si tratas de tocar a otra que no sea yo, conoces las consecuencias ¿cierto?- dije mirándole con una mirada que mataría cualquier chica que intentase tocar a mi neko.

-por supuesto que las conozco, pero se te olvida que yo no tocaría a ninguna chica que no sea mi bella gatita rosa- dijo el mirándome dulcemente, sin más que decir nos besamos tiernamente, con dulzura, nos separamos y los volvimos a unir.

-chicos dejen los caramelos para despues- dijo nagi quien venía caminando con los demás hacia nosotros.

-ajajajja amu-chii, yaya quiere cariñitos como los que le das a ikuto-chiin- dijo yaya haciendo pucheros, mientras lloraba a mares (TT3TT).

-¿ikuto…chiin?- dijimos todos, incluso ikuto (-_-)-

-sip, el apodo de amu es amu-chii, entonces como ikuto es el novio de amu, le puse ikuto-chiin- dijo ella con na sonrisa.

-y se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso- pregunto rima (¬.¬).

-se me ocurrió- dijo ella, al escucharla todos caímos al piso sin entender como es podía ocurrírsele esa clase de apodos.

-ajajajja- reímos todos despues. Luego de eso hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que llego el fin del receso, y tuve que despedirme de mi lindo neko. Al llegar a la clase la chica que vi entrar anteriormente, ya no estaba, asique me extrañe un poco, pero solo me fui a sentar a mi asiento, fue entonces cuando entro el profesor, nos tocaba geografía.

-alumnos les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, pasa por favor- dijo el sensei mirando hacia la puerta, ahí entro la misma chica que había visto antes –preséntate a tu gusto- le dijo el sensei amablemente.

-por supuesto, soy lulú de Morcerf yamabuki- dijo ella secamente –ah no se moleste en buscar asiento, encontré uno en la primera hora- dijo ella fría.

Las horas pasaron y ella seguía si relacionarse, la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga pero es que me daba pena verla así, parecía solitaria, simplemente le ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: y aquí termina, mañana comenzaran los problemas asique lo siento por shima pero la quiero reservar para el momento especial.<strong>

**Shima: ¿y que pasara para ese momento especial?**

**Sharis: si cuenta, cuenta.**

**Yo: no puedo decirles es sorpresa.**

**Shima/sharis: está bien *de mala gana*.**


	15. Chapter 15 el plan maestro

**Yo: y eh vuelto antes de que digan que me olvide les diré que esta semana estuve muy ocupada ayudando a mi papa en su trabajo y no pude subir fic.**

**Shima: en eso tiene razón debieron verla con las ansias de volver a casa ayer, ajajajja parecía desesperada por que no podía ir a casa a hacer lo que dijo que haría.**

**Sharis: ajajajja si fue muy gracioso.**

**Shima: si y cuando decía asustada "tengo que irme, tengo que irme" ajajajja.**

**Yo: no tiene nada de malo que quiera cumplir con lo que dije, saben no me importa a leer.**

**Capítulo 15: el plan maestro.**

TADASE POV.

Había llegado a mi salón pude ver que amu estaba hablando con nuestros amigo, realmente solo me sume a ellos para estar con amu jamás me cayeron bien esos chicos, eso no importa ahora, acabo de ver a una chica muy linda sentada sola es rubia y creo que s no me equivoco sus ojos eran de color celeste, me le acerque ya que parecía estar muy solitaria.

-oye soy tadase, estas muy sola aquí ¿no tienes nada que hacer?-le dije con mi tono amable, como odio ser así.

-esto bien, lárgate- dijo ella fríamente.

-que borde! Da igual ¿no buscas a nadie aquí? Yo te podría decir como encontrarlo o algo- dije yo amablemente.

-de hecho si, ¿conoces si aquí viene un chico llamado ikuto tsukiyomi?- me pregunto ella, dios que no hay chica que no le guste ikuto, dios.

-em si lo conozco, es el novio de mi amiga- dije yo con algo de desprecio por tener que hablar de él.

-enserio ¿podrías decirme dónde está?- dijo emocionada, pero luego se puso seria –espera, ¿novia?, ¿quién es su novia?- pregunto seriamente.

-ves aquella niña de allá, la pelirosa bueno es mi amiga ella es hinamori amu y es la novia de ikuto, en cada receso sale corriendo al encuentro con él, en el salón de ikuto- dije yo con aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esa chiquilla es su novia?- dijo ella con enojo e incrédula.

-sip- dije yo.

-tengo que vencer a esa chiquilla para que ikuto solo me pueda amar a mí- dijo ella en un susurro, que pude oír claramente.

-tranquila puedes unirte a mi plan, ya que la estúpida de saaya no puede enamorar a ikuto- dije yo sacando mi verdadero yo, ósea mi parte egoísta y mala.

-dime ¿qué piensas hacer?- dijo ella.

-mira solo tengo que deshacerme de ikuto para que amu este conmigo y no con el- dije yo con una mirada aterradora.

-está bien, te ayudare, pero ikuto tiene que ser mío, y ya sé que hare para que él sea mío, y me llamo lulú- dijo ella con una sonrisa aterradora.

-está bien solo aléjalo de amu, para que yo pueda estar con amu- dije yo acercándome a grupo de idiotas amigo de amu.

-hola chicos- dije con una sonrisa amable, que idiota me debo de ver haciendo estas cosas **(NA: o te olvides de que pareces gay cuando estas así. Sharis: es hora de ponerle algo de maldad a esto ¡chara change! NA: *le aparecen los cuernos y cola de demonio*. Shima: sabes que amu se enojara si haces eso ¿no? Sharis: si pero al menos tendremos una buena historia).**

-hola tadase- dijeron todos los idiotas juntos.

AMU POV.

-hola tadase- dijimos todos cuando lo vimos.

-chicos, voy a ver a ikuto ya vuelvo- dije levantándome, cuando me gire para ir a la puerta pude ver a aquella chica rubia irse del salón no le tome importancia y salí del salón, decidí ir al baño antes de ir con ikuto.

LULÚ POV.

Salí de salón y fui por los pasillos y busque el salón que yo por lo menos presiento que esta ikuto entre e él y se ve que el también tenías hora libre, le busque con la mirada.

-tsukiyomi, necesito hablar contigo- le lame con una sonrisa amable, obvio fingida, él se levantó y camino hacia mí con una mirada de odio, salimos del salón y ahí empezó mi plan, dios que ingenuo eres ikuto.

-ikuto, realmente siento lo que paso en Francia, podrías perdonarme- dije con la vos más triste que pude hacer, y empecé a derramar un par de lágrimas obvio falsas.

-lulú, mira no soy rencoroso, asique está bien te perdono, pero no creo que con utau te pase lo mismo- dijo el seriamente, sip de mi bolcillo saque un collar con un una cruz y en la punta tenía un cristal rojo.

-está bien lo sé, pero acepta este collar como muestra de mi arrepentimiento- dije fingiendo mis lágrimas.

-está bien- dijo el con aburrimiento, y se lo puso.

-mírame ikuto, mírame a los ojos y cuando castañee mis dedos, estarás perdidamente enamorado de mi- dije el conjuro para activar en hipnotismo del collar, castañee mis dedos y la cabeza de ikuto bajo, como si se hubiera dormido, luego levanto la mirada y sus ojos dejaron de brillar como lo hacían antes.

-ahora entra de nuevo al salón y has lo que siempre haces- le ordene –pero antes dame un beso- le dije, el solo me obedeció y me beso, pude notar a una chica que había estado mirando el beso que me dio ikuto, pero no tome importancia alguna.

Y así el entro de nuevo y me fui a mi salón donde me senté en mi asiento, con una sonrisa triunfante ja lo conseguí ikuto es mío.

AMU POV.

Salí del baño y me fui al salón de ikuto pero cuando llegue, vi algo que no hubiera querido ver, ¡ikuto le estaba besando a la chica rubia que vi en mi salón!, salí corriendo de ahí y fui al patio a llorar desconsoladamente, como pudo decirme que me amaba si lo único que hace es besarse con la primera zorra que encuentra, me fui al baño y trate de tranquilizar mis lágrimas, me lave la cara y hecha una furia entre a mi salón, ahí pude ver a la maldita rubia esa con una sonrisa triunfante, yo solo me fui con mi grupo, no me di cuenta que cuando llegue con ellos mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-amu ¿Qué te paso?- dijeron rima, utau y yaya.

-no es nada- dije yo forzando una sonrisa, kukai se nagi se levantó de su silla.

-amu somos tus amigo sabes que puedes decirnos lo que te pasa- dijo nagi con una sonrisa, no lo aguante más y rompí en llanto en los brazos de nagi.

-ya tranquila amu, solo tranquilízate- dijo nagi tranquilizándose, cuando lo logro, me senté y escondiendo mi rostro con mi cabello les conté todo.

-¿¡QUEE!?- grito utau enojada, y fue directo con la chica rubia que le dije quién era –LULÚ DE MORCEFT LEVANTATE AHORA- le gritó ella muy enojada.

-¿eh?- dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-¿cómo es eso de que mi hermano te ha besado?- dijo ella con una mirada desafiante, asique la chica esta se llama lulú, pero parece que se conocen.

-eh ah, era eso, yo se lo pedí y el sin más me lo dio- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

-¿pero qué? Eres una bruja tú le hiciste algo mi hermano jamás te besaría a ti- le dijo ella hecha una furia.

-ya basta utau, te digo que no le hice nada solo se lo pedí y el solo me lo dio- dijo ella y se fu corriendo, pude ver que tadase la siguió.

TADASE POV.

Ajajajja que bien lo hizo lulú, dios da mejores resultados que saaya.

-lulú bien hecho ahora amu solo saldrá conmigo- dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-si lo sé, pero te hare una pregunta ¿por qué quieres salir con ella?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-porque no me digas que no es una chica muy linda, si salgo con ella seré la envidia de los chicos, y solo con eso hare que todas quieran estar conmigo- dije yo.

-hmm eres muy interesado, tadase- dijo ella con maldad en la mirada.

**Yo: *le desaparecen la cola y los cuernos de demonio* ¿Qué paso?, eeeeh *mirando lo que leyó* pero… sharis deja de hacer chara change.**

**Sharis: pero yo no hice nada.**

**Shima: te van a matar.**

**Yo: pero por supuesto que la voy a matar *empieza a correr a sharis*.**

**Shima: bien nos vamos que tenemos problemas adiós dejen review.**

**Yo: sharis ven acá.**


	16. Chapter 16 el comienzo del sufrimiento

**Capítulo 16: el comienzo del sufrimiento.**

TADASE POV

Perfecto amu destruida, ikuto hipnotizado, y yo conseguiría estar con amu, y lo primero era hacer que amu se cambiara de instituto, se preguntaran ¿porque? Bueno es que si ikuto despierta de su hipnotismo lo primero que hará será explicarle a amu, que el no hizo nada y que la culpa es de lulú, ajajajja bien pensado cierto, ahora a consolar a amu. Entre en el salón y fui a ver como estaba amu, la vi estaba realmente destrozada.

-amu, ¿estás bien?- le pregunte haciéndome el preocupado **(NA: no si esta perfecta. Sharis: ¿te das cuenta que tu escribes esto verdad? Yo: por supuesto. Shima: ustedes parecen perro y gato, peleando sin fin).**

-si ahora estoy mejor- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-tranquila amu, no debes de llorar si te lastimo es porque no te merece- le dijo rima seria.

-tú no puedes decir eso, mi hermano jamás le haría eso a amu- dijo utau alterada.

-¡CÁLLATE UTAU! No te das cuenta que lo hizo, que me lastimo, pero que tenga en cuenta que el para mí ya no existe- dijo con frialdad amu.

-_"ajajjaaja genial ahora ella le odia perfecto, solo tengo que ser lo más compasivo posible y amu habrá caído a mis pies"- _pensé con maldad, obvio no lo demostraría delante de estos imbéciles.

-tranquila amu mejor salgamos a tomar un poco de aire, tal vez te haga bien- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-está bien, tal vez me haga bien, vamos tadase acompáñame- me dijo ella, la acompañe hasta el patio central, donde está la fuente y nos sentamos en la fuente, amu empezó a tocar el agua con sus pálidos dedos.

AMU POV.

La verdad es que me calme un poco en aquella fuente, se podía respirar y estaba en paz sin tanta gente ahogándome, va digo porque estaban alrededor mío por eso no, de todas formas en verdad me dolió eso que vi, estúpido ikuto, que se olvide de venir a mi cuarto, le diré a kukai que se lo lleve a su cuarto o que lo mande al cuarto de visitas, realmente el ya no existe, ya me arte de esto, aquella ves sé que no fue el pero, seguro que le habrá encantado, que la estúpida de saaya le besara y ahora se besa con aquella estúpida de lulú, maldito seas ikuto.

-¿está mejor?- me pregunto con una sonrisa mi amigo tadase, realmente es un genio, ósea solo miren, aparte de verme llorar, el viene y me pregunta si estoy ben.

-sí, gracias tadase, realmente te lo agradezco- dije yo.

-mira sé que no es el momento, pero quiero ser quien te ayude a olvidar a ikuto, para que algún dia me puedas amar solo a mí- dijo el con una mirada, que… no sé cómo decir **(NA: vieron cuando kukai pasa a preparatoria, la mirada que tenía amu, porque se iba bueno así la tiene el desgraciado de tadagay, haa estúpido príncipe, me arruinaste la serie, prefiero una y mil veces el manga, |*.*| estuvo genial cuando ikuto se va y amu le va a ver al aeropuerto creo y él le da un beso muy cerca de los labios, y le dice "yo prometo que te enamoraras de mi" o algo así que kawai. Shima: |*.*| tienes razón noe-chan. Sharis: kami-sama que hice yo para tener una hermana y una dueña así dime, tan mala fui en la otra vida que me diste a estas engendros *¬_¬*).**

-esta bien tadase acepto tu ayuda, y gracias eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener- le dije dándole un abrazo –volvamos que ya estoy mejor- dije mientras me ponía en marcha para ir al salón.

Realmente me daba igual pues bien que se quede con esa estúpida de lulú, yo no le necesito para vivir.

IKUTO POV.

No puedo saber qué es lo que me pasa, había besado a lulú con tan solo escuchar su estúpida orden, entre en el salón y me volví a sentar en mi asiento al lado de kukai, pero no podía ni siquiera hablarle, no tenía control de mi propio cuerpo, hiciera el esfuerzo que hiciera, nada no podía moverme como yo quería, puedo escuchar, sentir, pero solo en mi conciencia puedo hablar.

-oye ikuto, ¿Quién era esa chica?- dijo el serio.

-nadie importante- respondí, "pero qué carajo me pasa" yo quiero gritar que esa estúpida de lulú me hizo algo y no puedo, "haa que mierda", kami-sama dame una luz que me diga que puedo hacer.

De repente escuche el timbre del receso, y a mis oídos llego castañeo de unos dedos, y sin más mi cuerpo fue hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese castañeo, al llegar pude ver a lulú apoyada sobre una pared y al lado vi…

3…2…1…

HIJO DE UNA GRAN P… EL MALDITO RUBÍO, MINI REY, AFEMINADO DE MIERDA, YO SABIA, YO SABIA que ese chico era un desgraciado, pero amu se le tenía que acercar, al muy hijo de p… no me la creía, bueno si, si me la creía.

-¿y qué me dices?- dijo lulú arrogante y una sonrisa triunfante, ella también en una hija de p… la rubia teñida, desgraciada y me quedo sin palabras con todas las cosas que podría decir.

-está bien, lo acepto, eres buena con las cosas que haces- dijo el con aburrimiento, hasta me copia **(NA: bueno ikuto no que decir las cosas con aburrimiento sea un lema tuyo. Sharis: tú misma escribes esto, y te quejas de lo que escribes. Yo: ahhh puede ser. Shima: yo no entiendo como es que sharis es tu chara. Yo: somos 2, yo tampoco sé cómo esa salió de alguna parte mía. Sharis: ajajajja obvio no voy a salir de otra persona y venir con vos porque se me dé la gana. Yo: ya cállense que si no, no termino el fic charas: ok!).**

-ja y decías que era una inútil como la estúpida de saaya- dijo lulú arrogante, ahhh yo sabía que esa, bueno yo pensé que estaba loca, pero no que también estaba rallada **(sharis/shima: |-_-"|. Yo: yo tampoco sé que dije ahí)**, de repente pude ver una sombra venia y se la sentía bastante enojada, cuando se puso al lado de lulú, pude ver que era…

**Yo: yyyyyyyyy, lo dejare ahí, pero antes de seguir quiero decirle algo a.**

**Gasai Yuki: no me mates, juro por la luz que me alumbra que la culpa es de sharis, te lo juro, pe…pero míralo de esta forma si me matas no tendrás quien te siga subiendo los capítulos.**

**Sharis: oye ya nos dirás que tienes planeado para el final.**

**Shima: si, si, si dinos estoy ansiosa por saber.**

**Yo: lo sabrán falta capi, y verán que yo seré feliz para el final.**

**Sharis: ¿Por qué?**

**Yo: por algo.**

**Shima ¿Por qué?**

**Yo: ya sabrán.**

**Shima/sharis: ¿Por qué?**

**Yo: ya lo verán.**

**Shima/sharis: ¿Por qué?**

**Yo: QUE YA LO VERAN LES DIJE, ESPERENCE Y DEJEN SU "PORQUE PORQUE" DE UNA BUENA VEZ.**

**Shima/sharis: ¿Por qué? *¬_¬***

**Yo: HAAAAA, *se desespera* SABEN QUE ME VOY Y SE QUEDAN USTEDES HAVER QUE TAN BIEN LES VA CON ESTO *sale de la habitación y se va*.**

**Shima: ¿y ahora que hacemos? *°.°*.**

**Sharis: no tengo idea *°.°*.**

**Shima: bien entonces, adiós y dejen muchos pero muchos review.**


	17. Chapter 17 aviso importante

**Aviso: **

**Lamento no poder subir conti es que no tengo el tiempo para poder escribirla y menos publicarla, gomen ne pero durante un tiempo no subiré y creo que si lo ago lo are los domingos ya que es en el único dia en que tengo toda la tarde libre, cuando suba la conti la publicare directamente asique los domingos pasen por mi perfil y verán s subi conti o no.**

**Gomen ne.**


End file.
